Royals
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Written for Camelot Drabble. Arthur is forced into an arranged marriage with the daughter of King Leodegrance.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Camelot Drabbles February 2017 to May 2018

~X~

1\. The Northern Princess (Part 1) (We need to talk)

2\. The Northern Princess (Part 2) (Blind Date)

3\. Small Towns (Pick up lines)

4\. Imperfection (Perfectly Imperfect)

5\. It Takes (Wait for it)

6\. Shooting into the Air (My Shot)

7\. Search for the Bride (You'll Be Back)

8\. Husband and Wife (Its Quiet Uptown.)

9\. Truce (What'd I Miss)

10\. End of the Day (Work (Art by Alby))

11\. Remember Him Fondly… Love Remembers All (Art by Puck)

12\. The Last Night in Ealdor (No Prompt)

13\. Leaving Ealdor (Winter Harvest)

14\. Almost There (Idiot)

15\. The Royal Family (Family Dinner)

16\. On the Verge (Favor)

17\. The Vaults (No Prompt)

18\. The Battlements (Honor)

19\. The Offer (Children)

20\. The Battle (Part 1)(Competition)

21\. The Battle (Part 2)(Argument)

22\. Arthur's Offer (Part 1)(Belonging)

23\. Arthur's Offer (Part 2)(No Prompt)

24\. The Future is … (Potential)

25\. Guinevere's Adventure (Adventure)

26\. Not A Promise (Wake up)

27\. Never Too Tired (Sleep)

28\. Dreams and Nightmares (Dream)

29\. Interpretations (Patience)

30\. Portends (Haste)

31\. Portends (Part 2)(500 words)

32\. The Coming Trouble (450 words)

33\. The Plot Thickens (1200 words)

34\. Shaded (750 words)

35\. The Lady And Her Hand (Insomnia)

36\. Tipping Point (Anxiety)

37\. Tombs (Sorrow)

38\. The King's Plan Begins (Anguish)

39\. Confirmation (Campfire)

40\. Cenred's Bride (Unpredictable)

41\. Returns of the Day (Thankful)

42\. Another Visit (Fall)

43\. Flurries (Let it Snow)

44\. White Wedding (Part1) (No Prompt)

45\. White Wedding (Part 2) (No Prompt)

46\. The Night Before The Wedding (Fading)

47\. The Groom's Revenge (No Prompt)

48\. The Calm Moments (No Prompt)

49\. Killgharrah's Mission (No Prompt)

50\. Ashes of Justice (No Prompt)

51\. Fire in the Sky (No Prompt)

52\. Magick Has Returned (Song Prompt)

53\. Perfect Day for Love (Song Prompt)

54\. Lovely Memories (Art Prompt)

55\. Royal Duty (Art Prompt)

53\. The New Royalty (Art Prompt)


	2. The Northern Princess (Part 1)

Summary: Princess Guinevere learns that she is to marry a man she doesn't love. Arthur has a similar talk with Uther.

Prompt:248. We need to talk

~X~

The Northern Princess (Part 1)

Guinevere sat on a bench in the garden of her father's castle. Her heart was heavy with grief and she sat alone with her thoughts.

The only man she had ever loved was dead. Lancelot du Lac was her father's most skilled knight but he had fallen in battle with Cenred's army. The other knights carried home his body to be buried in a place of honor.

Guinevere and Lancelot were going to seek permission to marry after he returned from the battle. But sadly he fell before they got the chance.

King Thomas Leodegrance saw his daughter on the bench and sighed. He knew that she was in pain. If he could do anything to take away her sorrow he would. Unfortunately the news he came to tell her would not make her happy but had a very good chance of making her even more upset.

The King braced himself and approached her.

"Guinevere." He sat on the bench beside her. "We need to talk."

Guinevere looked up at her father with red rimmed eyes. 'Father, you seem so serious. What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"You are to be married to the son of King Uther Pendragon. He and I have been in negotiations for the last few months to solidify the marriage contract." Thomas waited for her daughters reaction to the news.

"Months?' Guinevere looked down at her hands. She started to cry fresh tears. "Lancelot has only been gone for a few weeks. You were going to send me away to a stranger when I was in love with another? Father, how could you?"

"You are a princess. It is your duty to make an alliance with your marriage just as it is the young pendragon duty to do the same." Thomas reached out for his daughters hand only to have her snatch her hand away from his. "You will learn to love him just as I loved your mother."

"Father, I will not go. I will not marry this man." Guinevere shook her head and went to get up.

Thomas pulled her back down on the bench. "You will do as I say and that is that. I instructed your maid to have you ready to travel in the morning. We leave at first light." He kissed her on the cheek. "Guinevere I love you and I think you know that."

Guinevere nodded. "I see that I have no choice in the matter."

"No, you do not." Thomas stood up. "Go rest. It will be a long journey."

Guinevere nodded and stood up. "I may have to be this man's wife but I will never love him as I did Lancelot."

"Just be a good wife to him and give him an heir. That is all that you are required to do." Thomas sighed. "Go inside. It grows late."

Guinevere walked down the path to a small door leading to the castle. She was more upset now than when she sat on the bench to think.

How could her father do this to her while claiming that he loves her? Guinevere was beginning to feel like a piece of property not a daughter at all.

She started to sob as she climbed the stairs to her room to rest.

Arthur came into council chambers straight from training.

"Father you wanted to see me? Sir Leon said it was most urgent."

Uther looked up from the pile of papers in front of him. Yes Arthur, this is most urgent indeed. We need to talk. You will be getting married at the end of the week. I want you to prepare accordingly. You will be marrying the daughter of King Leodegrance. He is bringing her with the expectation that a wedding will take place."

"Didn't we just go through this with Princess Elena?" Arthur shifted on his feet. "I told you that I don't want to marry someone that I don't love."

"I wasn't asking for your approval, Arthur. I was telling you what will happen." Uther gave his son a stern glare. "King Leodegrance is bringing his daughter here to marry you and you will marry her. That is my decision and you will obey me. I will not let you out of this the way I let you out of marrying Princess Elena. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sire." Arthur sighed. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me or may I go change for supper?"

"Go. I will see you at supper." Uther looked down at his paperwork then back up at Arthur. "Arthur, do not embarrass me again. I will not tolerate disobedience a second time. Is that clear?"

Arthur nodded and then bowed before he went to his room. He had to find a way out of this marriage before it was too late. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.


	3. The Northern Princess (Part 2)

Summary: As the northern princesses journeys to Camelot,. Arthur makes plans to leave.

Prompt: 249. Blind Date

~X~

The Northern Princess (Part 2)

Arthur walked into his room, shedding his armor as he walked across the floor. "We are going on a hunt, Merlin."

Merlin looked up from making the bed and sighed at the trail of discarded armor in the floor. "When do we leave and for how long?" Merlin started to pick up the armor on the floor then turned to look at Arthur. "We can't go on a hunt. King Leodegrance from the north is coming and you're getting married."

Arthur glared at him. "How do you know that? Father just told me."

"Jacob, his manservant gossips like an old woman." Merlin grinned. "Your father and the northern king have been in negotiations for months."

"If you knew this, why didn't you tell me?" Arthur picked up his sword from where he had put it on the table.

Merlin shrugged. "It's the third time that he's been in negotiations for a wife for you. I didn't think it would stick this time. It hasn't so far."

"Third time?" Arthur plopped down on the freshly made bed. "That's a blow to my ego."

"Now do you see why I haven't told you?" Merlin piled the armor in the table. "After you left poor Princess Elena at the altar, not many kings want their daughters to marry you."

Arthur raised his head and gave Merlin a scowl.

Morgana burst into Arthur's room. "I just heard. Don't you think of leaving on some hunt or patrol or whatever. You are getting married to this woman even if she's a cow. Do you hear me. Arthur?"

"Why is it so important to you?" Arthur sat up.

"If Uther gets you a good marriage then he will leave me alone to marry who I please." Morgana glanced at Merlin.

"Oh no!" Arthur wiggled his finger at them both. "That is never going to happen. If father doesn't kill him, I will."

"Arthur. Just marry her." Morgana sighed. "It will be exciting. Just think, you will meet the woman you are going to marry sometime tomorrow. Think of it as a blind date of sorts."

"Oh it will be blind all right." Arthur shook his head and got up from the bed. "She won't be seeing me. That's for sure because I'm going on a hunt." He looked at Merlin. "Pack for a week. No! Pack for two weeks. I want to make sure they give up and go home. I need to kill something. I am going down to the training field." Arthur walked out the door with his sword in his hand.

"Uther will send a patrol after the two of you." Morgana looked at the door. "I can't believe that he doesn't want to at least look at her. She may be beautiful."

"Morgana, in my experience blind dates never go well. The knights are always trying to set me up with someone. It gets rather annoying." Merlin shoved the armor on the table. "I better get packing."

Morgana let out a sigh. "Why can't we just be together?"

Merlin looked at the door. "Because you are a royal lady and I am the manservant of the future king. Even if Uther allows us to be married, Arthur will never let us forget that."

Morgana put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room in tears.

Merlin wrinkled his nose at the disgust he felt for what he said to her. He didn't mean to be so blunt but it needed to be said.

Later that evening, Princess Guinevere sat on horseback in the middle of a group of her father's men. Her father had gone to the front to tell the captain of the knights to find camp for the night.

Guinevere had been formulating a plan since they started the journey. Tonight, while the men were sleeping, was the only time she was going to be able to slip away. She would go far away and never be seen or heard from again.

Her father came back to her side on his horse. "I'm glad that you have come to accept the marriage. I hear he is most handsome and fit."

"I'm sure he will be." Guinevere looked down at the reins of her horse. "Even if he is a toad, I will tell him that he is the most handsome man I have ever met."

Thomas laughed. "I'm sure he will appreciate that. We are going to make camp at the head of the river. From there, Camelot is just a half days journey."

"Then tomorrow I will be wed to a man that I do not know and left alone in a strange land." Guinevere sighed.

"Guinevere, it is the fate of all princesses to marry to form alliances. An alliance with Camelot will be a boon for our small kingdom. Camelot has resources that we don't. You will see the sense in it one day."

"Have you found a wife for Elyan?" Guinevere asked.

"I haven't had much luck on that front." Thomas shook his head. "No one has need of an alliance with our kingdom at the moment. But once they hear of your marriage to the Camelot prince, I am sure that the offers will come in."

"I see." Guinevere shifted on the saddle.

"You're tired. Things will be brighter in the morning." Thomas smiled and reached over to pat her hand.

Guinevere nodded. "I very tired indeed."

The king and his party stopped soon after and made camp. Guinevere was left to rest in her tent just after supper. The knights bunked down for the night and were soon asleep.

When the moon was high, Guinevere took the bundle of clothes and food that she had gathered and slipped out into the night. She followed the river for a while then crossed over some rocks to the other side. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care as long as it wasn't Camelot.


	4. Small Towns

Summary: Gwen arrives in Ealdor hungry and exhausted looking for a new life. Arthur and Merlin meet a new friend.

Prompt: 250. Pick up lines

~X~

Small Towns

Princess Guinevere walked as far as she could each day, staying only a short time in one place to rest before moving on again. She had no idea how far she had come. She thought that she may be somewhere near the border of King Cenred's kingdom but she wasn't sure. She just hoped it was far enough that her father and his men wouldn't be able to find her.

On the third day of walking both day and night, Guinevere came into a village. The people stared at her as she walked down the road. One woman came up to her with a concerned look on her face.

"'Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"I'm just exhausted." Guinevere sighed. "I need to rest. Where am I?"

"This is Ealdor. I'm Hunith. Come. You can rest in my home. Are you hungry?" Hunith took her by the arm and led her into a house close by.

"I am a little hungry." Guinevere sat down on a cot. "The provisions I took when I left didn't last long. I have been without food for a day now."

"Where did you come from?" Hunith went over to get some bread. She put some water in a cup and brought them both over to Guinevere. "What is your name?"

"Gwen. My name is Gwen. I have lost my home in the north and I am looking for a place to live." Gwen took the cup that was offered to her.

Hunith looked at Gwen's hands and frowned. "You haven't done much hard work. I can see that by your hands. If you are willing to work hard, you can stay here in Ealdor. We are a simple people and we work hard for all that we have."

"I will do anything that you ask. All I want is somewhere to live." Gwen took a sip of water. "Thank you."

"Well then you just rest for today and we will get you busy tomorrow." Hunith walked to the door and then looked back. "Welcome home Gwen."

"Thank you Hunith." Gwen smiled.

Arthur and Merlin entered the tavern in Dovetown and sat at a table. They had been hunting since daybreak and hadn't found a thing worth killing.

"I can't believe we couldn't find a bloody thing to kill. This has been the worst hunt ever." Arthur looked around. "I wonder what father is saying to my bride's father right now."

"My son is a dollop head?" Merlin smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He waved to a very shapely woman behind the bar. She just nodded and kept speaking to the man at the bar.

Arthur looked back at Merlin. "We should have gone somewhere else. The locals don't really like my father."

"Must be because of all the taxes." Merlin shrugged. "Let me see if I can get us some supper and ale." Merlin stood up and walked to the bar.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the room." The man at the bar said to the blonde. "I wonder if your beauty would rub off on me. Would you like to find out?"

The blonde giggled and shook her curls. "Gwaine, you know I'm betrothed. You should stop before you get us both in trouble."

"I am drunk from your beauty." The man gave her a cheeky grin.

The blonde sighed and walked off.

Merlin chuckled. 'Those are the worst pick-up lines that I have ever heard."

The man shrugged. "They have always worked before. I'm Gwaine. You are?

"Merlin." Merlin held out his hand to shake.

Gwaine shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Merlin. Who's your friend at the table?"

"That's Arthur." Merlin looked back at where Arthur sat and waved.

"Arthur? As in Prince Arthur?" Gwaine turned to look.

"Yeah." Merlin grinned. "He's Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. I'm his manservant."

"Well, I'll be damned." Gwaine chuckled. "I never thought I would meet a real live prince. Introduce me, won't you?"

"You aren't going to try any of those awful pick-up lines on him are you?" Merlin grinned.

"No." Gwaine grinned. "But if I know anything about royals, they always know how to have a good time."

"You must not know very many royals. He's a stick in the mud on a good day." Merlin sighed.

"We are just going to have to show him how to have a good time." Gwaine slapped Merlin on the shoulder. "This is going to be great fun."

Merlin frowned. He was wondering just what his new friend meant by that. He was a little afraid to find out.


	5. Imperfection

Summary: Gwen settles into her new life while Arthur is confronted with a problem

Prompt:251. Perfectly Imperfect

~X~

Imperfections

Gwen walked into Hunith's home and dropped down on the stool by the table. "I hurt everywhere and I'm exhausted."

"That's the way life is here, Gwen." Hunith brought her a cup of tea. "Here. Drink this. It will make you feel a little better."

Gwen took the cup and carefully sipped.

"Our supper will be ready in a few moments." Hunith sat down. "You've been here for a week now. Are you going to tell me anything more about yourself?"

Gwen shook her head. "That life is behind me. I must focus on my life as it is now."

"I see." Hunith rubbed Gwen's shoulder. "I won't press."

"Thank you Hunith." Gwen smiled. "There is nothing back there for me anymore. My mother would say that life is a perfect imperfection. It's the flaws that bring joy and happiness. I was living a life with no flaws. No imperfections. No joy. I see that now and I don't ever want to go back."

Hunith smiled. "I agree with your mother. Small things can bring so much happiness. Sit. I'll get our supper then we can relax."

Gwen stifled a yawn. "I hope that I can stay awake long enough to eat."

Hunith laughed as she served up the simple soup and bread.

Three riders approached Camelot. Arthur moved to take the lead as they grew closer.

Gwaine grinned. "So how many taverns in Camelot?"

"Just the one." Merlin smiled. "The Rising Sun. There are rooms there too, if you're thinking of staying on."

"I may for a while." Gwaine sighed as the castle came into view. Just how long he would stay depended on what he found when he got to Camelot. A home was not easy to find these days for an impoverished nobleman hiding his true identity.

When they reached the lower town, Gwaine headed straight for the pub. Merlin and Arthur headed to the castle gates.

Sir Leon met them there with an uncomfortable look on his face. "My Lord, the King requests your presence immediately. He is waiting in the council chambers."

"I believe he does. I'm late for my nuptials." Arthur sighed.

"My Lord, the princess has been kidnapped." Sir Leon shifted on his feet. "We have sent patrols out and the King suspects Carleon or Cenred of the deed."

Merlin frowned. "Does he have proof that they were involved? Was there a letter stating the terms of her release?"

Arthur took a breath and actually looked concerned about his future bride.

"No." Sir Leon shook his head. "Her maid was drugged and her jewels and clothes were untouched. It looks like someone came into her tent and took her away. There has been no demands as of yet."

Arthur dismounted. "As much as I am against this marriage, I never wanted her harmed. Merlin, tend to the horses. I need to speak to my father."

Merlin dismounted and took the reins to Arthur's horse. "Good luck!"

When Arthur was inside, Sir Leon turned to Merlin. "Where have you been for over a week?"

"Dovetown, after a bit of hunting." Merlin sighed. "I couldn't get him back any quicker. He wanted to stay as long as he could."

"Arthur's a prince. He can't stay single forever." Sir Leon scowled. "I hear Princess Guinevere is a rare beauty. He will be a lucky man."

"Yes, but will we find her unharmed?" Merlin led the horses to the stable and left Sir Leon to ponder that question.

Sir Leon thought for a moment then followed Arthur into the castle. He knew there was more trouble ahead.


	6. It Takes

Summary: Arthur and Gwen question their respective choices.

Prompt: 252. Wait for it

~X~

It Takes

Arthur walked into the council chambers and bowed. He glanced at the man standing beside his father before he spoke. "Sire, I have heard that the princess is missing. Has there been any word?"

"No." Uther looked less than pleased at his unkempt appearance. "The envoys are not back yet from Carleon and Cenred. Arthur, this is King Thomas Leodegrance. This is my son Arthur."

The visiting king looked Arthur up and down. "He reeks of ale. Where have you been? Why were you not here to meet my daughter?"

"I … i went on a hunt. I didn't mean any slight." Arthur shifted on his feet. "I apologize for any offense taken."

"Hmph." King Thomas shook his head. "When my daughter is found, I will expect you to marry her right away. Sign the marriage contract now."

"It's there on the table." Uther pointed to a document lying on the table.

Arthur nodded. He picked up the quill dipped it in the ink and scrawled his name. "If you will excuse me, I need to get cleaned up for supper."

"Go on." Uther shooed him off. "I hope you fell more confident in our agreement now."

"Slightly." Thomas looked at the contract on the table. "Now, we just have to find my daughter."

Arthur bowed once again and headed to his room. He was upset that he had to sign a contract for a bride that may never be found alive.

Arthur surprised Merlin when he burst into the room. "I should have stayed away. This royal life of mine, it is far more difficult than it seems."

"I'm sure it is." Merlin pulled clean clothes out of the cupboard.

Arthur sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. "You don't understand. It takes and it takes and it takes…..until there is nothing left. No joy. No pride. Nothing."

Merlin put the clothes on the screen. "One day when you are king, all of that will stop. You can be the person you want to be. All you have to do is wait for it."

"Until then, I suppose, I shall have to just let my father drain my soul." Arthur got up and went behind the screen. "It makes me doubt if Princess Guinevere was taken at all."

"What do you mean?" Merlin caught Arthur's dirty clothes as they were thrown over the screen.

"She may have run away and not kidnapped." Arthur sighed dramatically. "I wish i had thought of that before i came back to Camelot."

Merlin stared at the screen and came to the conclusion that Arthur may be more right than he realized.

Gwen dropped a piece of firewood as she rounded the corner of Hunith's house. "Oh!"

"Here. Let me." A young man picked up the wood and placed it on the top of what Gwen was carrying.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled. She noticed the travel bag on his shoulder. "Are you a traveler?"

"I was. I'm home now. My name is Will. I was looking for work but no one was hiring at Cenred's keep. I should have gone to Camelot. My friend, Merlin is the prince's manservant. I'm sure he could find me a position."

"Your friend?" Gwen frowned.

"Yes. Hunith's son." Will smiled. "Do you know her?"

"I'm staying with Hunith." Gwen told him. "I didn't realize that her son was in Camelot. She said he was an apprentice to a physician."

"Yes." Will smiled. "Merlin is the apprentice to the court physician in Camelot. Gaius is his name. He and Hunith are old friends."

"Oh. I see." Gwen looked at the wood in her arms. "I must get on. I will see you later, Will."

"You can count on it." Will smiled and walked off towards a small house across the way.

"There you are!" Hunith said as she stepped out the door. She saw Will walking to his home. "He's a fine boy, that Will."

"I'm sure he is." Gwen went inside and put the wood next to the hearth. "I'm not looking for a husband right now."

Hunith laughed. "I was implying anything."

"Sorry." Gwen wiped her hands on her apron.

"Love doesn't discriminate. It doesn't care who you are or your social status." Hunith smiled. "We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes. It's part of life, Gwen. We keep loving anyway."

"I'm just not ready for all that." Gwen sat at the table.

"One day, you will be." Hunith put a piece of wood on the fire. "The right one will just happen along when you're ready. It just takes time."

"I'm willing to wait for it. I have no desire to be married any time soon." Gwen tapped the table. "Will said that Merlin was in Camelot. Is he?"

"Yes. He will be a fine physician one day." Hunith smiled. "But for now he works as Prince Arthur's manservant. Arthur is a good lad. I'm very fond of him."

"He's come here before?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yes. He's handsome and well mannered." Hunith laughed. "He is a lot like Merlin. Arthur and Merlin are good friends."

Gwen looked down at her hands and thought about what Hunith had said about Arthur. She wondered if she had made a mistake in running away.


	7. Shooting Into the Air

Summary: Will asks a question that Gwen was not ready for while Arthur hatches a plan to find his runaway bride.

Prompt: 253. My Shot

~X~

Shooting into the Air

Will knocked on Hunith's door after he saw Gwen leave for the field. "Hunith, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Hunith put the breakfast dishes away and wiped her hands.

"Do you think I have a chance with Gwen?" Will shifted on his feet. "I kinda like the idea of courting a girl that I didn't grow up with."

"Will, I don't think she's the one for you." Hunith walked out the door. "She has another life which she may want to go back to someday. I don't see her marrying a farmer."

Will nodded. "I hear what you're saying but I want to try. I am not throwing away my shot!"

"I'm not sure there is a shot at all." Hunith shook her head. "Just leave her be."

Hunith walked to the field and left Will standing there.

"I don't care what she says." Will muttered under his breath. "I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot at happiness."

Will hurried off to the field to work. When he got there, he saw Gwen struggling with a heavy bucket filled with seedlings.

"Here! Let me help you with that." Will rushed over and helped her move the bucket to where she was working.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled up at him. "I need to get these in the ground."

"Gwen would you like to take a walk with me tonight?" Will asked.

"I … No." Gwen shook her head. "I don't want to be rude but I'm not in a place where I want to be courted."

"It's a walk. Nothing more." Will smiled.

"A walk is never just a walk." Gwen knelt down and started to plant the seedlings in the plowed rows.

"I know that I'm a diamond in the rough." Will knelt down bedside her. "But I can be a good companion."

Gwen shook her head. "I'm not looking for a companion or anything right now. Please. Can we just drop the whole thing?"

Will nodded. He was disappointed but he could tell the whole conversation was upsetting her. He stood up and walked away.

Gwen sighed and continued planting.

In Camelot, Arthur sat studying maps of where Princess Guinevere was last seen. He sat at the table with a scowl on his face.

Merlin brought in his breakfast and looked over Arthur's shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"My future bride." Arthur pointed to the map. "She was last seen here. According to her father, the surrounding area was searched and no trace of her was found."

"How far from camp did they go?" Merlin stared at the map.

"King Leodegrance said they went for at least a league in every direction." Arthur dragged his finger in a circle on the map. "He only had a handful of men. They could have missed something."

"I think he did. There is a river crossing there two leagues from where you said they camped." Merlin pointed at the map. "That is the route to Cenred's Keep. I went a few times before I came here. I was traveling with the farmers from my village with the grain we paid in tribute."

"Yes. I see they took the road from the Keep to Camelot." Arthur traced the road with his finger. "They must have come onto it here from this direction away from the river crossing."

"The King's men may not know it's even there." Merlin took the dishes off the tray. "It's only accessible for a few months of the year."

"Prepare for a trip Merlin. I think my runaway bride went across the river." Arthur rolled up the map and pulled the dish of sausages towards him. "What towns and villages are on that route?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "Just Ealdor and Samson. The Princess would have come to Ealdor first."

Arthur smiled. "I say it's time to visit your lovely mother, Hunith."

"You really think she is there?" Merlin asked.

"We have to look. If she not then we move on to the other towns in the area until we find her. We have to find her. Dead or Alive." Arthur took a bite of a sausage.

"It would be good to see my mother." Merlin smiled as he started to pack.


	8. Search for the Bride

Summary: Arthur leaves to find his runaway bride.

Prompt:254: You'll Be Back

~X~

Search for the Bride

Arthur and Merlin were mounting their horses when Uther and King Thomas came out of the castle.

"Now where is he going Uther?" King Thomas asked. "Hunting again?"

"Arthur?" Uther waited for his son to respond.

"We are going to look for the princess. My manservant is from the area where she was last seen." Arthur bowed his head to the visiting king. "I will return with your daughter. That is a promise."

"You'll be back? How long will you be gone?" King Thomas asked. "Remember we made an arrangement."

"I am very clear on the terms of my marriage." Arthur glanced at his father. "We need to get moving."

"Go and return quickly." Uther waved his hand in dismissal.

Arthur and Merlin left the city and traveled as far as they could to the place Princess Guinevere was last seen. They stopped to camp for the night after the sun had already set.

Arthur looked up at the sky as he took first watch. "Now you're making me mad, Princess Guinevere. I will find you and bring you back to your father. After all this, you had better not be a hideous beast of a woman."

Merlin chuckled from his bed roll.

"Merlin, I thought you were asleep." Arthur poked the fire with a stick.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure she will be awed by your charms." Merlin laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The King gave me a sketch of her. She seems lovely but even the loveliest creature can be a trial. She was so determined to keep from marrying me that she ran off into the dark in the middle of the night. She could be lying dead somewhere."

Merlin sat up. "So you are concerned about her?"

"She's my wife on paper. My future queen. I need to stop fighting it and accept what is." Arthur threw the stick in the fire.

"You signed the contract then." Merlin nodded.

"I wasn't given much of a choice." Arthur sighed. "Her father insisted as soon as we returned from our week long hunt."

Merlin got up and started to pack up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur frowned as merlin moved around him.

"We need to look for her in the dark." Merlin said. "We can travel to where they were camped then lead the horses through the woods until morning."

Arthur stood up and doused the fire. "Let's go!"

Gwen stretched as the sun rose in Ealdor. "Hunith, I will be working in the vegetable garden today. Will promised to help me learn what a weed is and what is not."

"He's interested in you." Hunith smiled.

"I know." Gwen poured hot water into cups. "I made it clear that I wasn't interested in courting anyone."

"You will change your mind in time." Hunith put two bowls of food on the table and sat down. "Eat. The vegetables will wait for you."

Gwen sat down and took a sip of tea. "I wonder if I will ever change my mind."

Two horses galloped into the village and their riders dismounted.

Hunith went to the door to see who it was. She gasped and rushed out.

Will poked his head in and smiled. "It's Merlin."

Gwen got up and went to the door just in time to see Hunith hug a blonde man dressed as a nobleman. "Who is that?"

"That is Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Will smirked. "Hunith has affection for him. I think he's a pompous ass."

"I see." Gwen focused on Arthur. This was the man she was betrothed too? He looked normal.

"Hunith, has there been anyone new to your village in the last two weeks?" Arthur asked as he presented her with two rabbits that he had killed on the way there.

"Yes. A woman. Her name is Gwen." Hunith took the rabbits. "You know you don't need to bring me gifts every time you visit."

"It's my pleasure." Arthur smiled. "This woman. Gwen. Does she have dark curls and big dark eyes?"

"Yes. Is she in trouble?" Hunith glanced around.

"Sort of." Merlin laughed as he came back from putting the horses in the barn. "She's his wife and the future queen."

"What?" Hunith looked shocked. "I have the future queen of Camelot sleeping on my floor? Oh my goodness. She said she was running away from an arranged marriage but I thought she was still unwed."

"We are wed on paper. We have yet to say vows." Arthur explained. "Where is she?"

"Come, she's at my home." Hunith led them to her house where Will and Gwen were standing by the door. "Gwen this is…."

"I know who he is." Gwen took a deep breath. "I won't go back with you."

"You will do just that." Arthur folded his arms in front of him. "The contract is signed. You are my wife and you will do what i say."

"Arthur, maybe, you two should talk in private." Merlin suggested.

"Use my home." Hunith grabbed Will and Merlin by the arms. "We have work to do. Come along you two."

Arthur hustled Gwen inside.

Gwen slapped him.

Arthur looked at her as he touched his face. She showed spirit. There was hope for her yet.


	9. Husband and Wife

Summary: Arthur and Gwen get to know each other a little.

Prompt: 255 Its Quiet Uptown.

~X~

Husband and Wife

"Mother, what did she tell you when she came here?" Merlin asked when he, Hunith, and Will got to the common vegetable garden in the center of Ealdor.

"She said she was running away from an arranged marriage." Hunith sighed. "I could tell she was a noblewoman from her hands. She had never done a day's hard work in her life. I thought maybe she would give up and go home but she hasn't.

"Great! She is as stubborn as he is." Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Will picked up the spade and handed it Merlin. "Since you're here you might as well get some work in. I know being a manservant is an easy job but I hope you haven't forgotten how to till the soil."

"It's Arthur. Nothing is easy with Arthur. The princess will learn that quickly." Merlin took the spade and sighed. "This will actually be relaxing after the past few weeks."

"I doubt that." Will laughed.

Hunith folded her arms and stared back at her home. She wished she knew what was going on inside. She had become fond of Gwen and she didn't like the thought of her being forced to do anything against her will.

"You hit me!" Arthur sat down at the table. The sting of Gwen's slap was still on his cheek. "You actually hit me."

"I won't go to Camelot with you." Gwen said defiantly. "I'm happy here. I spend hours in the garden. I can't believe I'm saying this but I find peace in the quiet." Gwen threw up her hands. "I never liked the quiet before. "

"I still have to take you back." Arthur looked up at her. "It doesn't matter what either one of us wants we are to be wed."

"I was in love with someone and he died. I will never love you. Why should we do what our fathers want? Why are we not free to love who we want? To marry who we want?" Gwen asked. "You could go back and say that you found my body in the river or something."

Arthur shook his head. "That won't work they will expect me to bring your body back. Guinevere, I understand that this is difficult for you but I promise not to force you to do anything that you aren't willing to do." Arthur stood up. The petite brunette had piqued his interest. "I just want us to make the best of things."

"No one has ever wanted what was best for me. They said they did but what they really wanted was something that was best for them." Gwen eyed Arthur as he took a step closer to her.

"I understand that never used to happen before but I'm promising it now. You have my word." Arthur put his hand over his heart. "Please. Let's go to Camelot and at least try to be happy in this situation we are in."

"I suppose you have a mistress that will be more than willing to take care of my duties." Gwen turned away from him and looked into the smoldering embers of the fire.

"I have no mistress." Arthur took another step closer. "I will not take one as long as we are wed. I will wait for you."

"You shall have a very long wait, my lord." Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Arthur reached out and turned her around before pulling her into his arms. Before Gwen could protest, he kissed her deeply. When Arthur let her go, she staggered backward, breathless, and shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Gwen put a shaking hand to her lips.

"You have already slapped my face I thought that I should at least do something to deserve it." Arthur grinned. "Was it that objectionable?"

Gwen stared at him. "You're mad!"

"Guinevere, as soon as I saw you I knew that I was in trouble." Arthur sighed. "You will never make things easy for me, will you?"

"Not for a moment." Gwen looked at Arthur. He was her husband but that didn't mean she had to be a docile wife. "I will fight you from morning to night."

"I expect no less." Arthur laughed. What say you, Princess Guinevere? Are you ready to travel to your new kingdom and await the day that you will be queen."

"When I am queen, can I have you executed?" Gwen asked with a glint in her eye.

"No. I don't think so but perhaps, by then, I will have won you over." Arthur shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Never!" Gwen shook her head.

"Then I shall have to start winning you over immediately." Arthur laughed and took a step toward her.

Gwen grabbed the wooden spoon on the table and brandished it like a sword. "Don't you dare try to kiss me again! I will hit you with this….spoon."

Arthur held up his hands and laughed. "I yield …for now."


	10. Truce

Summary: Arthur and Gwen come to an agreement.

Prompt: 256. What'd I Miss

~X~

Truce

Arthur walked out of Hunith's house. He paced up and down in front of the door. He needed to process what had just happened between Gwen and him.

Arthur frowned. Could he actually fall in love with her? He wasn't sure but that kiss…. it gave him hope. He knew she felt it too. How could she not?

Merlin dropped his spade and went over to where Arthur was pacing. "So how did it go?"

"She slapped me." Arthur showed him the red mark on his cheek. "So I kissed her."

Merlin laughed. "Didn't you two get that backwards?"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur started pacing again.

Merlin smirked. "I think you have finally met your match."

"Yes and that disturbs me just a little." Arthur scowled. "And it gives me hope."

"Wait! Are you telling me that you like her just a little." Merlin laughed. "This is priceless! Wait until I tell Morgana. She will tease you for the rest of your life."

"Until Father sends her off to get married, you mean." Arthur sighed. "You know how this works, Merlin. She won't be in Camelot much longer."

Merlin was suddenly serious. "I know that I can't believe that we are free. Not even for a moment."

"Enjoy it just for the moment." Arthur nodded. "We are being married off like chattel. There is no more status quo but the sun comes up and the world still spins."

Gwen came out of Hunith's house. She saw Arthur and walked over to him then hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "My Lord. I have a request."

Arthur nodded for her to continue.

"I want to stay here for a few more days." Gwen glanced over at Hunith. "I know that as soon as we reach Camelot we will be expected to take our vows. I am asking for a few days to get to know each other."

"Do you promise not to leave as soon as everyone is asleep in their beds?" Arthur crossed his arms in front of him.

"It wouldn't do any good if I did. You would just hunt me down again." Gwen sighed. "My Lord, I have to accept what is and so do you. We are to be wed. It is not our choice but we must make the best of it." She glanced at Merlin. "Your mother has been very kind to me. I hope I have not brought trouble to her door."

"Hunith is a good woman." Arthur smiled. "I cannot fault her for helping a stranger even if the stranger is my missing bride."

"That pleases me." Gwen looked over where Hunith was working in the garden. "I should help while I am still here."

"We will all help." Arthur looked over to the garden. "I don't know much about farming. I don't believe I will be much help."

Merlin patted Arthur on the shoulder. "Why don't you go split some firewood?" He pointed to a pile of logs by the barn.

Arthur bowed to Gwen and went to the woodpile to get started.

Merlin cleared his throat to get Gwen's attention. "My Lady, Arthur is a good man. I would not be in his service if he was not. Give him a chance. Please."

"He must be or else he would not have your mother's affection or your loyalty." Gwen smiled. "I will try to do as you ask but he has to do the same."

"I believe he has already started." Merlin smiled at her. "You are not what he expected. That will be in your favor."

Gwen nodded then walked over to the garden and started to work.

Merlin followed her. When he got there Will pulled him aside.

"So what did I miss? Will he leave without her?" Will looked hopeful.

"Sorry Will." Merlin shook his head. "We are staying a few days then we all will return to Camelot. They are expected to take their vows as soon as we return."

Will shrugged. "It seems that I am destined to marry a girl that grew up with me."

"Sarah?" Merlin smiled.

"No. She's already married." Will wrinkled his nose. "Maybe Freda."

Merlin laughed. "I fear I will be a single man until I die."

Hunith moved over to where Gwen was working. "Are you going to Camelot with Arthur?"

"Yes." Gwen nodded. "Hunith, may I stay with you for a few more days until we leave?"

"Of course. It will be good to have a houseful." Hunith looked over at Arthur chopping wood. "He is a handsome man and he has a good heart. You could do no better than Arthur."

Gwen looked over at Arthur just in time to see him strip off his shirt. "That is what everyone is telling me. I want to believe that. I need to believe that."

Hunith smiled. "Then believe it because it's true."


	11. End of the Day

Summary: Arthur ends his first day in Ealdor

Prompt: 257. Work

~X~

End of the Day

Arthur chopped wood all day in full view of Gwen. When he was done for the day he put on his shirt and went to the well to get a drink at the well.

Merlin grinned as he walked up. "I saw what you were doing."

Arthur was confused. He hauled up a bucket full of water. "What was I doing? I was just chopping wood. Was that not what you had in mind when you suggested that I should do some work?"

"I didn't expect you to take off your shirt so she could see your muscles." Merlin laughed. "You are trying to win her over aren't you?"

"Do you think it worked?" Arthur took a drink from the bucket with a dipper.

"Well… She kept glancing over at you while she was weeding." Merlin laughed. "My mother had to get her attention more than once to get her focused on her work."

Arthur grinned. "Really?"

Gwen came around the corner of the house and walked up to the well with a bucket in her hand. "Since you know how to draw water from a well, you can bring in fresh water for Hunith."

Gwen handed Arthur the bucket and walked back to the house.

"I think she's warming up to me, Merlin." Arthur smiled as he watched Gwen walk back to the house. "I think I'm going to ask her to take a walk with me after supper."

"Maybe I should come with you in case she decides to kill you." Merlin glanced behind him. "Arthur, you can be clotpole sometimes."

"I will be a perfect gentleman." Arthur filled the bucket and carried it back to the house.

"Arthur! Thank you!" Hunith said as Arthur put the bucket on the table.

"Anything for you Hunith." Arthur sat down at the table next to Gwen. "Guinevere, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk after supper?"

Gwen eyed him suspiciously. "Yes but Merlin comes as well. We need a chaperone."

Arthur scowled. "Fine but he keeps his distance so that we may talk privately."

Gwen nodded. "I will accept that."

Hunith put dishes of food in front of them. "I think it will be a nice night for a walk. Don't you think so, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up with a mouthful of soup. "Hum?"

"Never mind Merlin." Hunith put some bread on the table then sat down with her own bowl of soup. "Doesn't Gaius feed you? You so thin."

Arthur chuckled. "He usually steals food out of the kitchen when he brings me my meals. Cook has threatened to boil him in oil more than once. One of these days, she's going to do it."

"I only steal biscuits." Merlin shrugged.

"Biscuts?" Hunith looked at her son. "You have never liked sweets."

"I don't think he is stealing them for himself. Are you Merlin?" Arthur pointed his spoon at Merlin. "You steal them for Morgana."

"Lady Morgana?" Hunith blinked. "Merlin!"

"Mother, it's not like that." Merlin glared at Arthur.

"Oh, it's exactly like that." Arthur grinned. "Don't worry Hunith. I will try to keep my father from executing him for being a fool in love."

"What does Lady Morgana think of all this?" Hunith asked.

"She's the other fool in love." Arthur chuckled. "I have tried to explain to both of them that it's just not possible for them to marry."

"Why not?" Gwen asked. "If they are in love, shouldn't they be allowed to be together?"

Arthur looked at Gwen. "You know as well as I that Morgana will be a pawn in some arranged marriage to form yet another alliance with some unsuspecting prince in some foreign kingdom."

"Unsuspecting?" Gwen scowled. "Why do you say that?"

"Morgana can be very difficult and stubborn." Arthur shrugged. "'Lady' may be her title but she is far from meek and docile."

"I think I'm going to like your sister." Gwen smiled.

Merlin laughed. "She will adore you. She loves to tease Arthur."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur glared at him.

Gwen laughed. "Oh! I know I will like her now."


	12. Remember Him Fondly

Summary: Morgana gets disturbing news and the not so happy couple come to an understanding.

Prompt: 258. Love Remembers All (Art by Puck)

~X~

Remember Him Fondly…

Morgana walked into the council chambers. "You sent for me?"

Uther looked up from what he was reading. "Morgana, now that Arthur is about to be married. I have been going over several offers that I have had for your hand."

"No! I will not marry someone that I don't love." Morgana stepped forward. "You can't make me."

Uther stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "You will do as I say. You are my daughter and my subject."

Morgana turned to leave. She took a step.

"Guards! Door!" Uther shouted.

The guards shut the door and stood in front of it.

Morgana turned back around. "You can't make me do this. You wouldn't dare give me away like some trinket. I am your daughter."

"You will marry who I say you will marry!" Uther went to her and grabbed her wrist. "You will marry Cenred at the end of the month."

"Cenred?" Morgana pulled away. "He's at war with King Thomas. Why would you want me to marry him?"

"To gain peace." Uther sighed. "Thomas should have done it with his own daughter but he let his pride get in the way."

"Obviously, you have no problem with that." Morgana rubbed her wrist.

"Go! Make preparations for your wedding. It will happen regardless of what you want." Uther waved the guards back and they opened the door.

Morgana ran from the room and ran to her chambers. She wasn't going to marry Cenred and she had a month to find a way out of it. She needed a plan.

In Ealdor, the sun had just started to set when Arthur held out his hand to Gwen.

"Are you ready for our walk, Guinevere?" Arthur asked when she stared at his hand.

"Yes my lord." Gwen took his hand then glanced at Merlin. "We need a chaperone."

"Merlin!" Arthur looked over at his manservant. "We need a chaperone."

Merlin sighed and stood up. "How far are we walking? I'm exhausted."

"Just come on and stay behind us." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Way behind us."

"Oh! So you want to talk then." Merlin grabbed his coat. "I will keep you in sight but stay far enough away so you can have some privacy."

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen smiled.

Arthur led Gwen out of the house and out to the road. He offered her his arm and smiled when she took it.

"So tell me about this love of yours. Was he brave and strong?" Arthur asked after they had walked for a few minutes. "I want to know what I'm up against."

"He is dead my lord. You have only his ghost to compete against." Gwen glanced back to make sure Merlin was following them.

"A ghost can be as powerful a foe as the man itself." Arthur frowned. "If he is still in your heart then where will I fit?"

Gwen scowled. "This is not a marriage of our choosing. Why do you want to be in my heart?"

"I find you … beautiful." Arthur let out a breath. "My parents loved each other. At least that is what I was told. My mother died moment after my birth. My father still remembers her fondly."

"Lancelot and I were not married." Gwen shook her head. "It's not the same."

"But you will always remember him. He will always be someone you loved." Arthur glanced back at Merlin.

They had walked deeper into the forest by this time and Arthur wanted to see if Merlin was watching. When Arthur felt sure Merlin was distracted, he pulled Gwen around a tree and kissed her. Arthur pulled back and waited for her to slap him again but she didn't.

"What was that for?" Gwen put her hands on Arthur's chest.

"Because you will be my wife and I want to show you what a ghost will never be able to give you." Arthur didn't release her. He held her against the tree. "I am alive and he is not. I'm not asking you to forget him. I am asking you to remember him fondly but give our marriage a chance."

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "I will. Arthur …"

"Arthur!" Merlin called out. "Where did they go? Arthur!"

Arthur released Gwen and stepped back into the path. "We're here Merlin."

Merlin ran to where Arthur was standing. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about Morgana and when I looked up you were both gone." Merlin glanced at Gwen leaning against the tree. "Is all well, my lady?"

"Yes, all is well. We should be getting back it will be too dark to see soon." Gwen took a step to Arthur. "Lead the way, my lord."

Arthur nodded and offered his arm to Gwen. "Come along Merlin. We all need to get some rest. We have some farming to do."

Merlin chuckled and followed the couple back to his mother's house. He knew exactly what Arthur and Gwen had been doing against that tree.


	13. The Last Night In Ealdor

Summary: Arthur and Gwen take one last walk in Ealdor.

Prompt: 259 No Prompt

~X~

The Last Night in Ealdor

After a hard day of work and a nice quiet supper, Arthur and Gwen came out of the house to take a walk.

Merlin was sitting near the door. He was tired and sore from working in the fields. It had been a long time since he had done that kind of work. He just wanted to sit and rest.

Arthur stopped Gwen when they reached Merlin. "Come on Merlin. It's time for a walk."

"No." Merlin shook his head. "I don't fancy a walk."

"Merlin, we need a chaperone. Get up and come on." Arthur glared at him.

Gwen tugged on Arthur's arm. "Arthur, if he's tired maybe we should let him sit."

"He can sit when we get to Camelot." Arthur shrugged. "He does it all the time."

Merlin stood up and stretched. "Let's just get this over with. I want to get some rest."

Arthur led Gwen down the path and glanced back to make sure Merlin was following.

Arthur and Gwen walked for a while in silence. The night was clear and the stars were twinkling around the moon as they walked.

Finally, Arthur cleared his throat and said what was on his mind. "Guinevere, we need to get back to Camelot. If we don't go back soon I fear my father may send a patrol after us."

"Surely, he wouldn't do that!" Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't know my father." Arthur scoffed. "He wouldn't hesitate to send a patrol. He doesn't like to be disobeyed or kept waiting. We should leave in the morning."

"I guess we have put it off for as long as we can." Gwen sighed. "How long do you think we will have when we get to Camelot before we say our vows?"

"A matter of hours." Arthur told her. "Like I said, my father is an impatient man. Your father seems to be as well."

"My father just doesn't want to be reminded of what he did to Lancelot. He sent him into a battle where he was outnumbered to die." Gwen shook her head. "No! I must let him go. You are to be my husband not Lancelot."

Arthur stopped and took her hands in his. "We must make a vow to each other that we will try to make the other happy. We are in this and we can't get out of it. We need to find happiness in it if we can."

"You were to be married before. How did you escape that time?" Gwen asked.

"It wasn't the same. That was a simple marriage contract. Lord Godwin was already an ally with a treaty in place. My union with Princess Elena was just two old friends wanting their children to marry each other." Arthur explained. "This time the marriage contract is a treaty. There are concessions and trade agreements built into it. It is more than the whim of our fathers. I had to sign it. It was what was best for Camelot."

"I suppose it is what is best for my father's kingdom as well." Gwen sighed. "I will take that vow to be happy with you Arthur, Not because I have to but I will do it for Camelot and my home."

Arthur offered her his arm once more. "And I will make it to you. We have a duty to make this work. Produce heirs and such."

Gwen blushed. "Yes of course."

Arthur glanced back at Merlin then pulled Gwen behind a tree. He pressed her against the rough bark and kissed her.

"Hey now!" Merlin shouted as he ran to catch up with them. "You two better not be doing…. Oh! That's nice! Why did I even come on this walk if all you were going to do is snog it up as soon as you found a tree to hide behind?"

"Snog it up?" Arthur glared at him.

"You're not baking biscuits, are you?" Merlin folded his arms across his chest.

Gwen laughed. "We should head back and let Hunith know that we will be leaving in the morning. Are you coming?"

"Yes my lady." Merlin glared at Arthur as Gwen left them standing there.

Arthur watched as Gwen started back down the path.

"Good thing you're going to marry her because you can't keep your mouth off her." Merlin whispered. "Or your hands."

"Merlin, shut up or I will tell Morgana that you snore." Arthur grinned.

Merlin shrugged and started walking. "She already knows that. She says it's adorable."

Arthur frowned. "How does she know you snore unless she … and you…. have been…. MERLIN!"


	14. Leaving Ealdor

Summary: Arthur and the others are leaving for Ealdor

Prompt: 260 Winter Harvest

~X~

Leaving Ealdor

The next morning as Arthur and Merlin got the horses ready Arthur pulled merlin aside.

"Are you going to tell me when Morgana heard you snore?" Arthur asked.

"After the winter festival, we both had too much to drink and I was helping her to her room like you told me to do and it just happened." Merlin shrugged.

"You took advantage of her when she was drunk!" Arthur grabbed him by the arm.

"She took advantage of me! I was helping her into her room and she grabbed me and threw me into a wall and kissed me. Before I could stop her she had my pants off. What could I do?"

"You could have put your pants back on and left." Arthur growled. "Merlin, that was my sister."

Merlin winced. "I know but she …. There is nothing that I can say to keep you from wanting to kill me, is it?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you that we have been together since." Merlin winced.

"Merlin, you are going to get caught. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Arthur shook him by the arm.

Merlin stared blankly for a moment then realized what Arthur was saying. He nodded. "Yes."

"Is there a problem?" Gwen asked as she came around the horses.

"Merlin and I were just talking about a personal matter." Arthur released Merlin's arm. "It's nothing to trouble you with."

"As you have said, I am your wife. There shouldn't be secrets between us." Gwen looked at Merlin. "What was it about, Merlin?"

Merlin shifted on his feet. "We were talking about Arthur's sister and why she knows that I snore."

"That's something I would like to know as well." Hunith came from behind the horses with some food for they journey. "What have you done, Merlin? Or should I ask, what is it that you are doing?"

"The Lady Morgana and I are…." Merlin blushed. "We are involved."

"I see. Do you think that is wise?" Hunith looked at her son with a stern gaze.

Merlin shook his head.

Hunith handed the food to merlin. "Then I suppose you should get uninvolved with her before something happens that you can't take back."

"Yes Mother." Merlin looked down at the food in his hands.

"Gwen….My lady, I will miss you." Hunith hugged Gwen.

"I will miss you too, Hunith." Gwen hugged her back. "You will always be welcomed in Camelot."

"We had better get on." Arthur looked at Gwen. "Take Merlin's horse."

"I will not." Gwen glared at Arthur. "He can't walk the whole way. I can ride behind you. Just move forward. We can travel faster that way."

Arthur nodded. "As you wish, my lady. Hug your mother Merlin and let's go."

Merlin put the food in the saddle bag and hugged Hunith. "Sorry Mother. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Just make it right." Hunith squeezed him tightly. "I love you, my boy. I will miss you until I see you again."

"I will miss you too." Merlin gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

Arthur mounted his horse then pulled Gwen up behind him.

Merlin mounted his horse and waved to Will in the field.

"Hold tight Guinevere." Arthur said as he started to walk his horse down the road.

Gwen put her arms around Arthur's waist. "It will be my pleasure, my lord."

Arthur felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He bit his lip and nudged the horse on a little faster.

Merlin looked down and Hunith and grinned.

Hunith smiled and waved as they left Ealdor.


	15. Almost There

Summary: On the way back to Camelot. Arthur and Gwen grow close.

Prompt: 261 Idiot

~X~

Almost There

Arthur and Merlin traveled with Gwen all day. The camped at sunset near the river. Merlin went to get firewood and left them alone.

Gwen sat down on the log next to Arthur. "Will Merlin get in trouble when we get back to Camelot?"

Arthur looked at her. "No. if he stops seeing her then I won't have to do anything."

"What if he doesn't? Or she doesn't want to?" Gwen asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Then I will have to talk to her and make her see sense. If Father finds out, they will both be wishing they had never even started this."

"What will your father do?" Gwen asked.

"He will most likely execute Merlin and send Morgana off to exile or marry her off to some minor lord who won't complain about a wife that has lost her …. Um … is no longer pure." Arthur looked embarrassed.

Merlin came back with a large handful of wood. "What are you two talking about?"

"We are talking about how much of an idiot you are." Arthur waved him over. "Start a fire, Merlin. The Princess is shivering."

"I'm fine." Gwen rubbed her arms.

Arthur went over and got a bed roll off his horse. He separated the blanket and put it around her shoulders. "The last thing I need is for you to be ill when you reach Camelot. Both of our fathers will have my head."

"Thank you Arthur." Gwen pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders.

Merlin started the fire and then began to prepare a meal. "My lady, I hope you don't mind beans."

"I don't mind." Gwen laughed. "I'm so hungry I could eat tree bark."

Arthur sat back down on the log. "Merlin's cooking will make you wish for tree bark."

"You certainly make a pig of yourself on my cooking when we are on patrol." Merlin smirked.

"I need to keep up my strength on patrol." Arthur shrugged. "I really don't know why I keep you around. You're such an idiot."

"Arthur, you shouldn't be so mean to him." Gwen reached out and put her hand on his arm. "He left his home to serve you. That should count for something."

Arthur frowned. "If you say so, my lady."

"I do." Gwen gave his arm a squeeze.

Arthur looked down at her hand on his arm. Somehow it felt right. He sensed that they were growing closer. He was glad of it but it also confused him. He didn't expect her to warm up to him so quickly.

"Arthur?" Gwen was saying his name.

Arthur looked up.

"Is there something amiss?" Gwen asked with a concerned looks.

"No. I was just thinking about when we get to Camelot." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin chuckled. He caught Arthur glaring at him. "I had better feed the horses. He nodded at Gwen and went to feed the horses."

"Does he do that often?" Gwen whispered as she leaned against Arthur's arm.

"Merlin is not the idiot that he seems sometimes." Arthur whispered. "Don't ever tell him that. I will never live it down."

Gwen laughed. "I won't say a word."

Merlin came back and stirred the pot on the fire. "Dinner will be ready soon. I should get the bed rolls put down." Merlin moved off again to take the other bed rolls off the horses.

Gwen looked up at Arthur. "How much longer will it take to get to Camelot?"

"We will be there by midday." Arthur put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. "Are you getting warm?"

"Yes, my lord, I am." Gwen smiled. "I am becoming very warm."

Merlin looked over to them and smiled. He was glad that Arthur and the princess were getting along. It would make things a lot easier for them both, not to mention for him too.


	16. The Royal Family

Summary: .

Prompt: 262. Family Dinner

~X~

The Royal Family

The next morning the trio packed up and headed to Camelot. The dew was still clinging to the leaves when they broke camp.

Sharing a saddle once again, Arthur and Gwen were quiet as the reality of what was about to happen started to set in.

When the castle came into view, they stopped and looked at it in the midday sun.

"This is your new home, my lady." Arthur glanced back to see Gwen's expression.

Gwen was staring in awe at the palace. "It's beautiful."

Arthur smiled and nudged the horse forward. "I hope you will be happy within its walls."

Gwen sighed. "That depends on you, my lord."

Arthur nodded. "I will do my best to make you happy."

"That is all that I can ask for." Gwen tightened her grip around Arthur's waist. "I wonder how angry my father is with me."

"No more than my father was with me when I came back from a week long hunting trip so that I could avoid marrying you." Arthur chuckled. "I didn't know that you were so kind and gentle at the time."

Merlin laughed from his horse behind them. "He means he didn't realize how beautiful you are and how hard he would find it to keep himself in check."

Arthur felt his cheeks flush. He looked back at merlin. "Merlin, say nothing or I will put you in the stocks."

Merlin shrugged. "The people expect to see me in the stocks. I have quite the following."

Gwen giggled.

They continued on in silence until they reached the courtyard.

The two kings were standing on the steps waiting for them with stern expressions.

Arthur handed Gwen down from the horse and then dismounted. He handed the reins to Merlin. He took Gwen's hand and walked up the waiting fathers.

"Sire. King Thomas." Arthur bowed with respect. "As you can see I have found the Princess safe and sound."

Gwen dipped low into a curtsey. "My lords."

"Guinevere, where did you go? I was so worried for you. You could have been killed." King Thomas came down from the steps and hugged her. "There was no reason for you to run off into the woods in the middle of the night like that."

"I'm sorry father." Gwen whispered in his ear.

King Thomas turned to Uther. King Uther Pendragon, may I present my daughter, Princess Guinevere."

"My lady." Uther nodded to her. "Since we have been waiting for you to arrive, all preparations for your wedding are finished. You will speak your vows at sunset then we shall have a family dinner to celebrate. We have chambers waiting for you to prepare for the ceremony, Princess."

"Father, we are tired. Can it not wait one more day?" Arthur asked. He looked at King Thomas for support but he didn't get any.

"We have waited long enough." Uther waved a maid over. "This servant will show you to the chambers."

Gwen followed the servant to chambers where everything had been laid out for the wedding.

Gwen turned to the girl. "I would like a bath."

The maid nodded. "One is being prepared, Highness. I was told not to leave you alone for any reason."

"I see. I am already a prisoner of this place." Gwen walked over to the bed where her wedding dress was laid out. "I suppose it could be worse. Arthur could look like the backside of a horse and smell just as bad."

The maid giggled. "Merlin says he's more like an ass. Oh! Sorry, my lady."

"It's fine." Gwen laughed. Merlin and Arthur have a very odd relationship, not at all like your typical servant and master."

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. Morgana Pendragon entered. "You are Princess Guinevere?"

"Yes." Gwen looked the woman up and down. She was obviously not a servant. "Lady Morgana?"

"Yes." Morgana smiled. "Was Arthur telling tales of me?"

Gwen glanced at the maid then shook her head. 'Not at all."

"I came to assist you, if you like." Morgana smiled.

"Thank you. That is very kind." Gwen smiled.

Arthur walked to his chambers with Merlin following him. He was thinking of the wedding and the night that would follow.

"You're going to need a bath. You smell like a dead toad." Merlin said as they entered Arthur's chambers. He looked over and saw George filling the bath tub. "Apparently your father got a whiff of you too. Hello George."

"Merlin." George acknowledged him then turned to Arthur. Your bath is ready, my lord. I pressed your shirt and cloak. I polished your ceremonial sword as well. Will there be anything else, my lord?"

"No George. You may go. Merlin will see to the rest of the preparations." Arthur waved the man out the door. He turned to Merlin. "A family dinner? That is all my bride gets? Just a family dinner?"

"Well, you both kept everyone waiting." Merlin helped Arthur off with his jacket.

"They are acting like she is with child or something." Arthur pulled off his sword belt and threw it on the table. 'She's not, you know."

Merlin grinned. "Not for lack of you trying."

"Merlin…." Arthur sighed.

"Sorry." Merlin sighed. "She is the right one for you. I can feel it in my bones."

Arthur stripped and eased into the tub in brooding silence.

At sunset, they said their vows in the council chambers in front of the council members. It was short and obviously rushed.

Afterwards, they headed to the dining room and sat down to eat. The room was quiet as the servants placed food in front of them.

Uther stood and raised his goblet in the air. "Now that they are married, our alliance is sealed with the Leodegrance crown. I, for one, would like to wish Arthur and Guinevere a long happy life with many heirs. To the happy couple!"

Everyone toasted to Arthur and Gwen and the meal continued. It was very quiet in the room despite it being a celebration.

"Um… Father, about that." Arthur glanced at Gwen. "I think my wife would be more comfortable with Gaius, the court physician, as the only witness to the consummation. It would be awkward if you and her father were there."

Uther nodded. "If there is no objection from King Thomas, I will allow it."

"No objection." King Thomas smiled. "Thank you Arthur for thinking of my daughter's comfort."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and two cloaked people came in. the taller of the two threw back his hood.

"Elyan!" Gwen was surprised to see her brother.

"Cenred had taken our kingdom and is marching toward Camelot." Elyan glanced at his sister. "I apologize for bursting in but I felt it was urgent."

The cloaked figure behind Elyan pushed the hood back revealing herself as a woman. "We barely escaped with our lives."

"Who are you?" Uther asked.

"I am Princess Adara of the Druids. Wife of Prince Elyan Leodegrance." Adara bowed.

Uther turned to King Thomas. "You didn't tell me your son's wife was a …druid. You are aware that magick is outlawed in this kingdom. I should have you all put to death."

"Father!" Arthur stood up. "We need to prepare for the attack. We can discuss this later."

Uther nodded. "Summon the knights. We need to prepare for battle."


	17. On The Verge

Summary: Arthur prepares for battle.

Prompt: 263. Favor

~X~

On the Verge

Gwen ran to catch up to Arthur as he strode off to the armory. She finally caught up to him at the top of the stairs.

"Arthur! Please!" Gwen grabbed his arm. "You can't go out there! We …. I can't lose my husband just when I have said my vows."

"Guinevere, I have no choice. I must defend my kingdom." Arthur saw the look in her eyes and took her hand off his arm. He held her hand and then kissed it lightly. "There is no way that I'm going to let my wife be a widow on our wedding day."

Gwen threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I understand. Arthur… I …."

Arthur smiled. "As do I. Now, I need you to grant me a favor. I need you to go with Morgana and the other women to the vaults. I need to know that you are safe."

"I can wield a sword just as well as any man." Gwen sighed when she saw Arthur frown. "But I will do as you say."

Arthur smiled and nodded. He pulled away. "Grant me one last favor my lady. I ask for a kiss to carry into battle."

Gwen smiled and gave him a kiss. She reached into the waistband of her gown and pulled out a handkerchief. She held it out to him. "Please take this. Carry it with you into battle for luck."

Arthur looked down at the silk handkerchief. He took it from her hands. "I will wear it with pride my lady."

"I should let you go." Gwen stepped back. "Please come back. We have much life to experience together."

Arthur nodded and continued down the stairs.

"Guinevere?" Morgana called out as she came down the corridor. "We need to go to the vaults."

"In my kingdom, I fought alongside my father and brother." Gwen looked at her hands. "I feel so useless here."

"Don't worry. I will accept your help." Morgana smiled. "I too can wield a sword as well as Arthur and Uther. You and I will be the only ones to defend the vaults. The King will not send a knight to guard us. We are women."

Gwen nodded understandingly.

"Come. The vaults are this way." Morgana turned and started back down the corridor. "I keep a stash of armor and weapons there in an old chest."

Gwen followed her to the vault.

Arthur entered the armory. He looked around at the knights and had a feeling he wouldn't see all their faces when this was over. He always lost good men in battle.

"Prince Arthur." Elyan bowed to his sister's husband. "I wish to fight alongside you. I may have list my kingdom but I will not see you lose yours." He reached out his arm to shake hands with Arthur.

Arthur reached out and shook his hand. "I would be honored for you to stand with me."

"Your father wouldn't feel that way." Elyan shook his head. "My father and I are an allies of the druids. My wife was their princess. He wants us all dead now because of her."

"He was surprised." Arthur picked up a sword and held it out to check it. "So was I. your father didn't mention it when he negotiated the marriage contract with my father."

Elyan picked up another sword and looked at it. "Father wanted to make sure the alliance was secure. He never imagined that Cenred would take our kingdom or that there would be a delay with the marriage."

"Well, we know now. I shall talk with my father and try to settle things. You are family now and there should not be tension amongst family." Arthur patted Elyan on the shoulder.

"I will be grateful for the effort." Elyan looked around. "Grant me a favor?"

"Of course." Arthur smiled.

"If I should fall this day, take care of my wife. See that she is returned unharmed to her people." Elyan requested.

"I give my word." Arthur nodded.

"Arthur!" Merlin walked into the armory carrying an armful of armor. "Come! I will get you into your armor. Prince Elyan, do you need assistance?"

"No. I am ready. Thank you." Elyan sighed.

"My name is Merlin." Merlin bowed his head and smiled. "I am Prince Arthur's manservant."

"Nice to meet you, Merlin." Elyan smiled.


	18. The Vaults

Summary: The women take shelter in the vaults.

Prompt: 264. No Prompt

~X~

The Vaults

When Gwen and Morgana arrived, they found the vaults full of women and children. Gwen was surprised at how many there were.

"Are all of these women servants here in the castle?" Gwen asked.

"Some are from the kitchen as well." Morgana opened a chest near the outside gate. She pulled out a sword and handed it to Gwen. "Most of the noble households have left by now. Not many take their servants with them. They take handmaids and manservants not the ones from the scullery and kitchens."

"I see." Gwen frowned as she took the sword.

"To Uther, they mean nothing. Women mean nothing." Morgana took out another sword. "That's why we are sent here with no guards and no knights."

"And Arthur is in agreement?" Gwen asked.

"No but he can't go against Uther's orders even though he wants too." Morgana handed Gwen a chainmail shirt. "It's not much but it's something."

"Thank you." Gwen watched as Morgana took out another and put it on over her dress. Gwen did the same.

Morgana closed the chest and sat on it. "Now we wait."

"How often do you have to defend the vaults?" Gwen asked.

"Once. It was during a siege by King Odin. I killed three soldiers and a knight that day."

Gwen looked at her sword. She was hoping that she didn't have to kill anyone. However that is not how battles are won.

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Morgana stood up and readied her sword. Gwen followed suit.

"Guinevere?" A voice called out. "Guinevere, are you here?"

"It's Adara." Gwen lowered her sword. "I'm in here, Adara!"

"Good." Adara came around the corner. "I was told by one of the knights to come here. His name was Sir Leon. He said that I would be safe here."

Morgana looked the petite brunette up and down. "Can you use a sword?"

"No but I have magick." Adara looked at the women in the vault. "I will use it only if necessary to defend us all." She stepped closer to Morgana. "As I feel you will as well."

"What do you mean?" Morgana was confused.

"You have magick. I can feel it." Adara whispered. "I am a druid princess. There is no need to hide it from me."

"Please. You cannot tell anyone, especially my father." Morgana glanced at Gwen. "I am not the only one in Camelot with magick."

"I know. I saw Emrys here with my own eyes." Adara nodded.

"I'm not sure who Emrys is." Morgana wrinkled her nose.

"He was standing with the servants when we came into the hall. He followed Arthur when he left." Adara smiled when she saw the look of surprise on Morgana's face. "Does your brother know about him?"

"I don't think so." Morgana looked at Gwen. "You cannot tell him. Either of you."

"I won't. You have my word." Gwen looked at the women behind where they were standing then back at Morgana. "I know how dangerous it would be for you both."

"I will guard his identity with my life. Does Emrys know of your … skills?" Adara asked.

"Yes. He is helping me gain control of my magick." Morgana sighed. "I don't wish to be discovered by a slip during dinner with my father. Uther brings out my rage at times."

Adara laughed. "Your father has the same effect on me. Honestly anyone who thinks that magick is evil is more afraid that they are willing to admit "

"Arthur's mother was taken from Uther by an act of magick. He has had a hatred of it since. He is blind to the good it could do." Morgana looked around. "We could all do with some good about now."

The warning bell sounded in the distance.

"They're here." Morgana stood ready to fight.

Gwen and Adara looked at each other.

Several of the women started to cry as they huddled together.


	19. The Battlements

Summary In the last few moments before battle the men come to an understanding.

Prompt:265 Honor

~X~

The Battlements

Arthur and Elyan walked across the battlements to where Uther and Thomas were standing. Merlin walked behind them carrying more weapons. The two kings turned to their sons as the younger men approached.

"So you will fight for Camelot now that your kingdom is no more." Uther accused Elyan as they approached. "As I was saying to your father, there is nothing for you here after Cenred's army leaves our boarders."

"There is nothing to be gained. That is true." Elyan nodded. "I will still have my honor. I will have fought for my sister's children's legacy."

"Do you think I will allow my son to stay married to your daughter after what I know." Uther put his hand on his sword. "You are allies with the druids. With evil itself!"

"My wife is not an evil woman." Elyan glared at Uther. "Her people are peaceful and have never caused us a moments distress."

"Let's not do this before battle." Thomas put his hand on his son's arm. "There will be time for that after Camelot is safe and we have washed the blood of battle from our hands."

Uther scowled and looked at Arthur. "You want to fight beside these men? These allies of sorcery and evil."

"I believe it will be an honor to fight with them. I will look forward to standing side by side with them on the field of battle." Arthur nodded to Thomas. "I hope you feel the same King Thomas."

"I do, Prince Arthur." Thomas nodded in respect to the young man.

"Then we must ready the knights. Cenred will not bring a small force to Camelot." Uther grabbed Arthur by the arm and started across the battlement.

Merlin looked at Elyan and shrugged as he followed Arthur and Uther.

"You must have had a very interesting talk with your sister's husband." Thomas said to his son as he watched the others walk away.

"Arthur is a good man." Elyan chuckled. "He must surly take after his mother."

Thomas grinned and slapped Elyan on the shoulder. "So it would seem. Now let's ready ourselves for battle."

Elyan nodded and followed his father to a part of the battlement where what was left of their army was standing.

When Arthur and Uther were some distance from the others. Arthur stopped and cleared his throat.

"Father, do you really mean to dissolve my marriage to Princess Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. That was an alliance under false pretenses. You should be glad to be rid of her." Uther eyed his son suspiciously.

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Father, you cannot. I have already lain with her. She was untouched and I took my rights as her husband before our vows."

"I see." Uther frowned. "That explains why you wanted Gaius to be the only witness of the consummation. The marriage will stand. With any luck, she is carrying the future of the Pendragon line in her womb as we speak."

"Yes Sire." Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

"I have to talk to Sir Leon. I will be only a moment." Uther walked off to where the ginger haired knight was standing.

Merlin stood close to Arthur. "Why did you tell Uther that you and the princess had been together?"

"It's simple. He will not dissolve the marriage if there is a chance that she is with child with a Pendragon heir." Arthur smiled. "It saves me from a worse fate when he would find me yet another bride."

"I wonder what the princess will have to say about that." Merlin smirked. "I don't believe she will be pleased that you besmirched her honor like that."

"It matters not. She is my wife and that is all." Arthur looked out over the land. "If I survive this day I will make it my life's goal to have as many heirs as the lady will allow."

Merlin laughed.

"We have no more time. They are here." Arthur pointed to the cloud of dust on the horizon. He grabbed a nearby soldier by the arm. "Sound the warning bell!"


	20. The Offer

Summary: The women get restless waiting for word in the vaults. Morgana leaves and finds a surprise

Prompt: 266. Children

~X~

The Offer

Deep in the bowels of the castle the women and children still huddled in the vaults. It had been hours since the warning bell had sounded and no word had been sent to them as to the state of the battle. It was quiet.

Gwen and Morgana sat on the chest with their swords ready. Adara paced nervously in front of the vaults.

"Does she always do that?" Morgana asked. "Its annoying."

"Sometimes." Gwen looked over at the women and children sitting on the floor of the vault. "We have been here for a while now. We brought no food. The children will be hungry soon."

Morgana looked over at the women on the floor. "We can't take the chance. We need to stay here until one of the knights tells us it's safe."

"We can't just sit here. I can't take this waiting." Gwen stood up and went over to the women and children. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes my lady. We can wait it out. We have done it before." One of the women looked at the others and they nodded.

Gwen glanced up at Morgana. She smiled and the women then returned to where Morgana was sitting. "One of us needs to get food and water for the children. If you won't go then I shall."

"Arthur would have me executed if anything happened to you." Morgana looked up as Adara approached. "I suppose you want to go as well."

"No." Adara shook her head. "It should be you. With your skills and swordcraft, you have the best chance of making it back in one piece."

Morgana took a breath and stood up. She knew Adara was right. "I will be back as quick as I can with provisions."

"Be careful!" Gwen warned.

Morgana nodded and started walking out of the vaults.

"What do you think of her chances?" Gwen asked Adara.

"She will return." Adara sat on the chest. "She is a strong woman. Stronger than she realizes."

Morgana had taken the first staircase she came to and was walking past the armory. She decided to take a short cut to the kitchens.

"Halt!" A voice called out behind her. "Show yourself!"

Morgana spun around with her sword raised. She lowered it as soon as she saw the knight standing in front of her.

"My Lady, the castle is not safe." Sir Olwen looked concerned. "Some of the enemy made it over the south wall. You need to return to the vaults at once."

"I was just going to the kitchens for some food. The children are hungry." Morgana reached out and put her hand on the knight's shoulder. "Please let me get the children something to eat. I'll be safe with you as my escort."

"Then we should move with great haste." Sir Olwen said. "The king will not be pleased to hear that you disobeyed him."

"Do you have to tell him? It could be our little secret." Morgana smiled flirtatiously.

Sir Olwen sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"Thank you Sir Olwen." Morgana smiled again.

Suddenly, Sir Olwen went flying back against the wall. Morgana turned to see a woman standing there.

Morgana held up her sword to the woman's chest. "Who are you?"

"I am Morgause. Do you not recognize me … Sister?" Morgause spread her hands to show that she had no weapons.

Morgana blinked in surprise. "I have no sister."

"Yes you do." Morgause smiled. "I am the first born child of Viviane, your mother. I was sent to the Isle of the Blessed as an Infant."

"You are a priestess of the Old Religion." Morgana dropped her sword from Morgause's chest but still held it ready.

"I have come for you. It is time for you to train," Morgana. Morgause stroked the younger woman's cheek. "I will be at the ancient ruin in the Darkling Woods at midnight two days from now. Meet me and claim your destiny, Sister."

Morgana pulled back. "I need to think about it."

"I will not wait long so choose carefully." Morgause moved out of her way. "Now, did you not have something you needed to do?"

"Yes." Morgana nodded. She glanced back at Sir Olwen.

"He is only unconscious." Morgause answered the unspoken question. "He will recover soon but you must hurry. The future queen of Camelot grows more impatient by the minute."

Morgana nodded again and started to run to the kitchens. She needed to get there and back without being caught again.

As far as Morgause's offer was concerned, she would have to discuss it with Merlin. She trusted his wisdom in matters of magick.


	21. The Battle (Part 1)

Summary: The battle has begun!

Prompt: 267 Competition

~X~

The Battle (Part 1)

When Arthur joined his father at the front line, Cenred's men were pushing them back toward the castle.

"We need to fall back, Father." Arthur shouted as he pulled Uther from the front line.

"No! I will not." Uther was defiant. "Stand firm! Take as many as you can. I intend to take out more than Thomas. Even though, he seems quite skilled with a sword."

"Father, this is not a competition." Arthur grabbed Uther by the shoulders. "If we fall back, we can secure the citadel."

"Go if you want but I'm staying. I am fighting for my kingdom." Uther pulled away and headed straight into the thick of battle.

Merlin came up behind Arthur. "What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed. Arthur, you need to make him see sense."

"I tried. His pride is too great. There is only one thing to do….I must fight alongside him." Arthur raise his sword and followed the path Uther took into battle.

"Now both of them haven't any sense and neither do I, it seems." Merlin shook his head and followed Arthur.

Elyan looked over his shoulder as Arthur approached. He killed the man he was fighting and grinned. "Come join the fun, Prince Arthur. You need to catch up. You are behind."

Arthur grinned and started to attack one after another cutting a path through the enemy.

Merlin shook his head in disapproval then grabbed a sword from a dead soldier and began to fight as well.

The men from King Thomas land were mingled with the Knights of Camelot. Both kings were fighting hard side by side. A short distance away Arthur and Elyan were also side by side.

Merlin was behind them all where he could keep an eye on them. He was concerned for Arthur but he was also fighting the invaders. That may have been why he didn't notice Uther stumble.

When the man Merlin was fighting was down, he glanced up to check on Arthur and Uther. Arthur was fighting hard but Uther looked like he was in trouble.

Merlin frowned but couldn't go check on the king because another soldier started attacking him. It was nearly twenty minutes before he could look up and check on them again.

Merlin saw the king down on the ground and ran to his side. "Sire! Let me get you to Gaius." Merlin knelt down to help Uther up.

"There's no need." Uther pulled off his glove to take the seal ring from his finger. "Tell my son that I am proud of him. Tell him that I love him."

"Sire, you can tell him yourself. Let me take you inside." Merlin tried again to get Uther on his feet but the king was dead weight.

"Give him this." Uther put the ring in Merlin's hand. "Go now and watch over my son. He is king now." Uther looked over where Arthur was fighting. "This is his kingdom now." Uther closed his eyes and collapsed in Merlin's arms.

Merlin shoved the ring in his pocket. He shouted to one of the knights close to them. "Sir Leon! Help me please!"

"Sir Leon dealt one last blow to his opponent then went to where Merlin was holding onto Uther.

"Help me get him inside." Merlin said as he struggled to raise the king.

Sir Leon pulled Uther up into a sitting position then looked at Merlin. "He's dead."

"I know but we can't leave him out here. He's the king. We need to take him to Gaius in the great hall." Merlin glanced at Arthur. "Hurry before Arthur sees."

Sir Leon put Uther's body over his shoulder and headed for the citadel.

Merlin took one last look at Arthur then followed Sir Leon inside.

Arthur called out to Elyan as the man he was fighting collapsed. "That is ten!"

Elyan laughed. "I have fourteen. You need to make up the difference and then some to win this competition, Prince Arthur.

Arthur laughed. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes!" Elyan struck down the man that had just come at him. "Fifteen!"

Arthur laughed and stepped up to the next enemy in his path.

Inside the great hall, Gaius put a sheet over Uther's body then turned to Merlin. "Are you sure Arthur didn't see?"

Yes. He and Prince Elyan are trying to outdo each other. They are making a sport of killing." Merlin looked around. "I need to get back out there."

Gaius nodded. "Go. Protect our king."


	22. The Battle (Part 2)

Summary: Arthur finds out what happened to Uther and he is angry at Merlin for not telling him.

Prompt: 268. Argument

~X~

The Battle (Part 2)

It was near sunrise when Arthur had come into the citadel just long enough to get something to eat before he returned to the battle. No one told him about Uther while he ate.

Gaius watched as Merlin served Arthur his meal. He was surprised that Arthur had not asked about Uther but then he realized he hadn't been told.

Gaius waved Merlin over. "Merlin, didn't you tell him?"

"Not yet." Merlin glanced over at Arthur. "If I tell him he won't be able to handle his grief and fight for his life at the same time."

"This isn't a good idea, Merlin." Gaius warned.

"I will accept the consequences. He won't be angry with me forever…. I think. " Merlin sighed.

"Merlin!" Arthur waved to him to come along

Merlin followed Arthur back out to the battle. He stayed closer to him than before. Now that Arthur was king, Merlin's job of protecting him was even more important.

It was near midday when Cenred's men retreated. They had never breached the citadel and had suffered considerable losses. The knight of Camelot chased them into the woods as they retreated.

Merlin dropped the sword he was holding and went to Arthur's side. "Arthur, are you injured?"

"No. I'm just exhausted." Arthur sat on a crate that had been used as a barricade. "Where is my father? Did he retire to his chambers last night? I didn't see him on the battlefield this mornng."

"Arthur…." Merlin took a breath before he continued.

Arthur frowned. It was not like Merlin to be so cautious when he spoke. "Out with it, Merlin!"

"You father fell in battle." Merlin saw the shock on Arthur's face and continued. "I chose not to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset while you were in battle. Sire, I feared it would make you reckless."

Arthur stood up and grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and shook him hard. "It is not for you to decide, Merlin. He is...was my father. I had a right to know. I should have been told!"

Merlin looked down then shoved his hand in his pocket. "He told me to give you this. He said that he loved you." Merlin held out the seal ring. "Arthur, I thought I was what was best for you."

Arthur snatched the ring from Merlin's hand. "You think you know what's best for me? I am your….. I am your king. It's not for you to decide." Arthur released Merlin's shoulder and looked around. "Where is my father's body? Where is Uther?"

"Sir Leon and I took him inside. Gaius has kept his body hidden." Merlin told him. "Arthur, I am so sorry."

Arthur glared at him then pushed past him into the citadel. He came up to one of the knights. "Sir Belvedere, go to the vaults. Bring my sister and my wife to my chambers. Then I want you to find King Thomas and the prince. Take them to council chambers and tell them to wait for me there."

"Yes my lord." Sir Belvedere hurried away to carry out Arthur's instructions.

Arthur headed for the great hall where the wounded were being cared for. He wanted to see his father's body and speak to Gaius.

Morgana had brought bread and milk back from the kitchens with the help of two of the guards the night before. The children were finishing up the last of it when Sir Belvedere arrived.

"My ladies." The knight bowed. "Princess Guinevere you and the Lady Morgana must come with me. Arthur has requested your presence in his chambers."

Gwen and Morgana looked at each other and stood up to follow the knight.

"What of King Thomas and Prince Elyan?" Adara asked. "Do you have news of them?"

"I am to bring them to council chambers as soon as i escort the Princess and Lady Morgana to Arthur's chambers." Sir Belvedere informed her.

"Then I will come with you as well and accompany them to council chambers." Adara stood and smoothed out her dress. "I assume the battle is over and we can leave."

"Yes my lady. Cenred's men are on the run. The citadel is secure." Sir Belvedere nodded to the women and children. "They may return to their duties."

"Return home and get some rest before you go back to your duties." Morgana nodded and turned to follow the knight.

Adara glanced back at the women and children before she followed the others. She had noticed Uther had not been mentioned in the summons. She wondered if that meant that he was dead. If Uther was dead her fate was unknown. She may still be executed for having magick.

Gaius looked up as Arthur stormed into the great hall. He braced himself when he saw the expression on Arthur's face.

Arthur came up and gave Gaius a hard look. "Where is my father? Take me to him."

Gaius nodded. "Of course, Sire."

Gaius led Arthur to an alcove behind a tapestry. Uther's body lay on the floor covered by a clean sheet. Arthur knelt down and uncovered his father's face.

"Father…." Arthur whispered. Arthur wiped his face and covered Uther back up. "See that his body is prepared for burial."

"I will prepare him myself, Sire." Gaius put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He loved you more than anything. He was proud of you."

Arthur stood up. "Thank you Gaius. I have to go. Morgana doesn't know yet. I have to tell her."

"If you need anything, Sire…." Gaius patted the young king's shoulder.

Arthur nodded. "I will ask."

Arthur turned and rushed off to his chambers.


	23. Arthur's Offer (Part 1)

Summary: Elyan and Arthur have a moment

Prompt: 269 Belonging

~X~

Arthur's Offer (Part 1)

Arthur had almost made it to his chambers when Elyan stopped him on the stairs.

"Sire." Elyan spoke up. "May I speak with you?"

"You've heard? You called me Sire." Arthur was surprised.

"Yes. My father told me. He saw King Uther fall. I wanted to tell you that my father and I are leaving. We need to get back to our kingdom." Elyan told him. "With Cenred on the run, there is a chance we can recover our kingdom."

"When do you want to go?" Arthur glanced over at merlin.

"We should leave at first light." Elyan hesitated.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's just that I noticed your knights have a close bond with you. They have a real sense of belonging. I admire that." Elyan smiled.

"You could be one of my knights as well." Arthur nodded. "If you find that your kingdom is lost to you I would be honored to have you as join us."

"I would be honored. I long for a sense of belonging." Elyan bowed his head. "I have to try to regain my kingdom. For myself and for my father."

"I understand. I would do the same." Arthur took a breath. "At least say goodbye to your sister before you go."

"Of course." Elyan smiled and followed Arthur up the stairs to his chambers.


	24. Arthur's Offer (Part 2)

Summary:Arthur tells Morgana about Uther

Prompt: 270. No Prompt

~X~

Arthur's Offer (Part 2)

When Arthur reached his chambers with Merlin and Prince Elyan, he hesitated in the corridor. He looked over at Merlin. "Morgana is going to need you and I am going to have to allow it but you need to be discrete."

"I understand. Arthur, I will take care of her. I give you my word." Merlin nodded. "Sire."

Arthur nodded. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gwen rushed to Arthur. "Oh thank gods! I was so worried about you. She looked him over and when she saw the blood on his chainmail, she bit her lip.

"I'm well, not so much as a scratch, my lady." Arthur reached out and stroked her cheek. "There is no need to worry any further. I had no intention of letting you be a widow."

Gwen nodded and tried to smile. "I will try."

"Guinevere." Elyan held out his hand to her.

"I am glad to see you in one piece as well." Gwen kissed Elyan on the cheek.

"Arthur, why was I brought here?" Morgana stood up from her place at the table. She looked at Merlin then back at Arthur. "What happened?"

"Morgana…" Arthur took another breath to steady his emotions. "Morgana, father fell during the battle. We were separated. I didn't see him fall."

Morgana went pale. She put her hand to her mouth and let out a noise that didn't seem human.

Merlin rushed to her side and eased her back into the chair she had vacated. "My lady, let me get you some water."

"Merlin and Sir Leon took his body inside to Gaius and kept it out of sight. I didn't know what had happened until after the battle was over." Arthur looked at his sister and frowned. He hadn't expected her to be so upset.

Merlin started to leave her side and Morgana grabbed at his arm and shook her head.

"Merlin, take her to her chambers. See that she rests." Arthur glanced at Gwen. "We will all have a long day tomorrow."

"Come with me, my lady." Merlin gently helped Morgana to her feet. "I will get you to bed." Merlin bit his lip and sighed.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Morgana asked as he leaned on Merlin as they walked to the door.

"I will, my lady." Merlin opened the door and they left.

"Arthur, I am sorry to hear of your father's death." Gwen reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you will miss him greatly."

"I will but I need to go on for my people…. Our people." Arthur smiled. "You are a queen now. A most beautiful queen." He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

Elyan cleared his throat.

Gwen blushed and threw him a look.

Arthur laughed softly.

"What of my father?" Gwen looked down waiting to hear the worst.

"King Thomas will be waiting for us in council chambers. I intend to ask him to stay. Is that agreeable to you?" Arthur told her

"Yes but I know he won't." Gwen sighed. "Father will want to take back our kingdom from Cenred. Will you give them aid?"

"Yes. I will send men and supplies when they leave. They are allies and family." Arthur took Gwen's hand from his shoulder .

"Thank you, Sire." Elyan bowed his head.

"I mean it, Elyan. You are family now." Arthur put his hand on Elyan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Come with me to speak with King Thomas."

Gwen nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "Then you must promise to eat and rest."

"I will do as you command, my queen." Arthur smirked.

Elyan chuckled as he followed them out of the room.

X

271\. The Future is …

Summary:/b Merlin and Morgana talk about the future

Prompt:/b 271. Potential

~X~

The Future is …

Merlin closed the door to Morgana's chambers as she went to change her clothes. After a few minutes, he heard a noise behind the screen and turned. "Are you alright Morgana?"

"Yes. I just… I can't believe Uther is gone." Morgana came from behind the screen wearing her nightdress and pulled a shawl around her shoulders. "I don't know what that means for us."

"Us?" Merlin frowned.

"Those of us with magick. You. Me. Adara." Morgana went to sit in a chair by the fire. "You should have seen the way the servants reacted to Adara in the vaults. They were afraid of her."

"Morgana, they believe that magick is evil." Merlin came over and knelt by her chair. "They don't realize the potential for good that it has. Uther fueled that fear by executing people even suspected of magick."

"I don't know what magick is to me yet. I can barely control my powers." Morgana looked into the fire. "There was a woman in the corridor near the vaults. She called herself Morgause. She says she wants to train me."

"How did she get in there during the battle?" Merlin frowned and looked into the fire.

"I don't know." Morgana reached out and put her hand over his on the arm of the chair. "I felt connected to her but I also felt fear."

Merlin looked up at Morgana. "If she wants to train you then she must know you have magick. I wonder how she found out. We have always been careful when I instructed you."

"I want to do it, Merlin." Morgana looked at him. "I want to let her train me. You have said that I have the potential to be very powerful."

"Yes I did but this is a risk." Merlin stood up. "I don't think Arthur will allow it. He will see it as evil because that is what Uther has made him think."

"You have to talk to him for me." Morgana pulled Merlin back by his hand. "Arthur isn't Uther. He can be made to see sense. With Arthur as king, we all have the chance to be free. You have to make him see that."

"So I am to be the one he executes when he finds out about my magick?" Merlin shook his head. "I don't know if I like this scheme. I could die and you would still be forced to hide in the shadows."

"He would never kill you. You aren't just his manservant you're his friend." Morgana leaned her face close to Merlin's. "He knows about us, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. He can still kill me for that too." Merlin kissed her. "I don't care. I will die a happy man because I love you."

Morgana sighed and smiled. "Take me to bed Merlin. You promised the king."

"I promised to put you to bed not join you in it." Merlin grinned.

Morgana shrugged. "I won't tell."

"You and I are will face the flames together for this, I suppose." Merlin sighed.

Merlin stood up and lifted Morgana into his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her gently down in the center of the bed and sat to pull off his boots.

"Merlin, I need to tell you something." Morgana sat up. "We may not have much more time together. Uther said I was going to be married at the end of the month to Cenred."

"It's likely that Arthur will not honor that because of what has happened." Merlin turned to her. "He would rather kill Cenred to avenge Uther's death than let his sister become his enemy's unwilling bride."

"I hope your right." Morgana pulled him close. "I don't ever want to leave here or leave you."

Merlin kissed the top of her head. "I will make sure you get your wish, my lady. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we stay together."

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana snuggled closer to him. "I know I can count on you."

Merlin reached out his hand and used magick to lock the door. "Always Morgana."


	25. Guinevere's Adventure

Summary: Gwen and Thomas have a talk.

Prompt: 272. Adventure

~X~

Guinevere's Adventure

Gwen let go of Arthur's hand and rushed to greet her father as soon as they entered the council chambers.

"Father, what happened? You're injured!" Gwen glared at the bandage on her father's shoulder. "You shouldn't have been out there. Battle is for younger men. You're…."

"Old?" King Thomas smiled at her. "It's just a scratch. No need to worry over it." He turned to Arthur. "My condolences on the loss of your father, King Arthur. He fought well. He took down many enemies before he fell."

"Thank you King Thomas." Arthur nodded and looked at Gwen. "Your daughter will be queen sooner than she expected."

"Much sooner." Gwen looked down.

Arthur frowned.

"Sire, I would like to speak to my daughter in private." Thomas requested.

"Of course." Arthur stepped away. He saw Elyan with his wife and went to speak with them.

Adara saw Arthur approach. "Arthur is right there. Ask him Elyan."

Elyan shook his head. "Adara…"

Arthur looked at them both. "Ask me what?"

"It's nothing, Sire." Elyan shook his head.

"Elyan!" Adara let out a frustrated breath. "I want to know if you are going to execute me for having magick."

Arthur blinked in surprise then thought for a moment. "Have you harmed anyone in Camelot or plotted to do so?"

"No Sire." Adara answered.

"Well. There's no need to execute you then." Arthur shrugged. "Princess, I am not my father. If you have harmed no one then I have no reason to harm you."

"Thank you Sire." Adara bowed her head. "You are a reasonable man."

"He is also very skilled with a sword." Elyan grinned. "He took down almost as many as I did."

Arthur laughed. "Thank you, Prince Elyan, for your kind words but I believe you had a head start."

King Thomas led Gwen to a seat at the table and sat down in a chair beside her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's all happening so fast. I don't know if i can do this." Gwen folded her hands in her lap. "What if he never loves me or the people hate me?"

"I believe your husband already loves you. It's in his eyes and the manner he speaks to you." Thomas chuckled. "He's smitten."

Gwen looked up at her father. "I… "

"Guinevere, you are about to embark on the greatest adventure of your life. It's called marriage. There will be ups and downs but you won't go on this journey alone. Arthur will be at your side embarking on that same adventure."

"I know Father." Gwen sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be his wife and the queen."

"Be his wife and you will know what kind of queen to be. Be his conscious and his partner." Thomas looked over at Arthur. "He's not what I expected. He's a better man than I thought he would be."

"He has a good heart." Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled.

Thomas smiled at his daughter. "I see. You are equally smitten."

Gwen glared at her father.

"Admit it Guinevere." Thomas teased.

Gwen smiled. "Maybe a little."

"He will need to lean on you now. There are a great many changes for both of you in the coming days." Thomas brushed back one of Gwen's curls. "He is grieving and there will be people pulling him in all directions."

"I understand." Gwen nodded.

"Good." Thomas chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up. "Time to start your adventure, Queen Guinevere."

Gwen stood up and walked with her father to where Elyan and Arthur were standing. She slipped her hand into the crook of Arthur's arm.

Arthur smiled down at her and put his hand over hers. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Whatever may come, Gwen believed they could handle it as long as they were together.


	26. Not A Promise

Summary: Merlin and Morgana wake up together.

Prompt: 273 Wake up

~X~

Not A Promise

Merlin watched as Morgana slept. He marveled at her beauty. How did he get here? In love with a royal born lady. The fact that she returned his feelings made him even more incredulous.

Morgana's eyelids fluttered. She looked over to her bedmate. "Hello Merlin. I didn't think that you would stay while I slept."

"I promised that I would stay." Merlin grinned. "Besides George is attending to Arthur, he won't need me tonight."

"Especially since he has a new wife." Morgana ran her hand over Merlin's chest. "Since you're not busy tonight, you should stay until morning. I want you to wake up next to me."

Merlin sighed. "I wish I could but if I do then we will be discovered. We both need to be cautious. We cannot be discovered. If we were discovered then it would force Arthur to make an example of us both."

"I want you to ask Arthur for my hand." Morgana kissed him on the cheek. "He is king now. He may let us marry."

"He won't." Merlin sat up. "Morgana, we need to end this. We can't wake up next to each other every morning like we want. Not tomorrow. Not any day."

"Merlin, don't talk like that." Morgana grabbed his arm. "We can be together. You just have to make Arthur see sense."

"Arthur is not likely to see sense in a manservant and a royal lady of Camelot being married." Merlin pulled away. He stood up. "I need to go."

Morgana reached for him. "Merlin… please."

Merlin picked up his boots and pants. "I love you but we can't go on like this. This is the last time we can do this."

Merlin put on his clothes and walked out.

Morgana started to cry. She hugged the pillow that Merlin had used and curled up. After a while she fell into a restless sleep.


	27. Never Too Tired

Summary:Arthur isn't as tired as he thought he was

Prompt: 274 Sleep

~X~

Never Too Tired

Arthur was weary. The battle had drained him and on top of it all, he had to attend an emergency council meeting. He walked slowly down the corridor to his chambers. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

That was Arthur's plan. Apparently that wasn't Gwen's plan.

Arthur walked into his room and started shedding his armor. His chainmail was over his head when he heard someone clear their throat. Arthur pulled it off and looked up.

'Guinevere! What are you doing in here?" Arthur frowned. He looked her over and noticed she was in her dressing gown and nightdress. There was a meal on the table as well.

"I am awaiting you, my lord." Gwen smiled. "I thought you would be hungry. You should eat before the court physician arrives."

"Are you unwell?" Arthur went over to the table and sat down.

"No but we have to be witnessed, do we not?" Gwen sat down at the table and picked up a piece of bread. She pulled off a small piece and put it in her mouth.

"Oh!" Arthur leaned back in his chair. "I forgot all about that."

"Did you? We never consummated our marriage. Did you forget about that too?" Gwen pulled a piece off the bread and popped it into her mouth.

"Guinevere, I am exhausted." Arthur sighed. "I think its best that we just sleep. I don't have the strength for anything else. I apologize if I offended you."

"I will just have to wait." Gwen got up and walked to the bed. She dropped her dressing gown and looked back at Arthur just before she got into bed.

Arthur looked down at the plate and then at the bed. What was he thinking? His beautiful wife was waiting for him in his bed and he was thinking of sleep. He must be mental.

"Guinevere, on second thought, we should really fulfil our duty to the kingdom." Arthur stood up and started walking to the bed.

"I don't think I have ever heard it called that before." Gwen giggled. "Shouldn't we wait for the court physician? I believe he was asked to attend."

"No." Arthur shook his head and pulled off his shirt. "He's up to his neck in injured men. He doesn't have time to attend us."

"If you think that it's alright …." Gwen sighed loudly.

"I am the king and I say it's to be so." Arthur pulled the curtain closed between the rooms and went to the bed.

A half an hour later, Gaius walked into Arthur's chambers and heard the sound of them making love. He smiled and left without looking.

As Gaius was walking back to the makeshift infirmary King Thomas stopped him.

"Physician, is it done?" Thomas asked.

"Yes my lord. The royal marriage is consummated. They are well suited for each other, I think. I have known Arthur since the moment he came into this world and he is a good man. He will be a good husband to the Queen."

"That is good to hear." King Thomas smiled. "Thank you for attending to this matter. I hope it wasn't too awkward."

"It's like they never even knew that I was there." Gaius smiled and bowed. "Please excuse me. I must get back to my patients."

"Of course." King Thomas waved his hand for Gaius to pass.


	28. Dreams and Nightmares

Summary: Merlin hopes while Morgana dreams

Prompt: 275. Dream

~X~

Dreams and Nightmares

The sun had been down for hours by the time Merlin came back to Gaius' chambers. His hair was a mess and he was carrying his jacket. He had wanted to slip quietly into the room but he was surprised that Gaius was still up waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked as he mixed ingredients in a bowl at his workbench. "It's late."

"I was with Morgana in her chambers." Merlin put his jacket on the peg and went to the workbench to help.

Gaius looked up. "Merlin, you are going to get caught! Arthur will not be pleased when he learns about the two of you. You're playing a dangerous game."

"Arthur knows." Merlin sighed. "He also knows I was with Morgana just now. I was comforting her."

"And you're not in a cell?" Gaius arched an eyebrow. "Does he know that you and she are….?"

"Yes." Merlin looked up from the herbs he was cutting. "Now that Uther is dead, maybe Arthur will let us marry."

"Merlin! She will marry whomever Arthur needs her to." Gaius sighed when Merlin looked back at the herbs. "Her marriage must forge an alliance between kingdoms just like Arthur's did. I thought you understood that."

"I do." Merlin didn't look up. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Not if you want to keep your head. Stupid boy." Gaius shook his head. "There's some soup in the pot. Eat and get to bed. I will need your help in the morning changing bandages on the wounded."

Merlin wiped his hands and got a bowl from the cupboard. "He got some soup and sat at the table to eat."

Gaius rubbed his brow. He had feared the day when Merlin and Morgana were found out. So far he was puzzled.

If Arthur knew about them, why wasn't Merlin in a cell awaiting execution? If Uther had found out, Merlin would already be dead. It didn't make sense at all.

Gaius went back to work. He would just have to wait for answers to his questions. That is, if Arthur wanted to tell him.

In her chambers, Morgana rolled over on her back in bed. She started to breathe faster as images flashed in her mind. She often had nightmares but this one felt different. It felt more real. It felt like a memory.

The flashes started to slow and the images became clearer. In her mind, Morgana saw a man in dark leathers lurking around a corner. He gave her a sense of fear and betrayal. She didn't recognize him but he looked familiar.

An image of Morgause came next. She was pulled into the square and tied to a stake. She had been beaten senseless. As the flames devoured her body, Morgause didn't scream or fight her bindings. The flames rose obscuring her from view.

"Morgause…." Morgana whispered as she started to thrash in the bed. "Morgause…. Flee the flames. Save yourself….."

The flames cleared and the face of a dragon laughing was the next image Morgana saw. A knight in full armor raised a lance up to the dragon but the beast knocked him down with a slap of his talons. Just as the dragon was about to breathe fire on the knight, his helmet came off. She couldn't make out his face.

Morgana sat up and screamed. She looked around but she was alone.

"No! Not again!" Morgana covered her face with her hands. "Why must I be so tormented? I don't want this gift. I don't want to see people die."

Morgana wiped her face and took a deep breath then got up. She found her dressing gown and a shawl then rushed out the door.

She had to tell someone what she had seen before it was too late.


	29. Interpretations

Summary: Morgana tells Arthur about her dream

Prompt: 276. Patience

~X~

Interpretations

Arthur opened his eyes and groaned at the banging at the door. "Who the hell is pounding on my door?"

Gwen pulled the cover from over her head. "Maybe it's Merlin."

"Merlin would just walk in. He wouldn't bother to knock." Arthur sat up and pulled on his pants as the knocking started again. "I'm going to kill whoever that is."

"Arthur…." Gwen sat up.

"Stay there. I will get rid of them." Arthur grabbed his sword pm the way to the door. He jerked the door open. He dropped the sword and stepped back. "Morgana!"

Arthur caught Morgana as she stumbled inside.

"Arthur… I need to tell you… I had a dream… a vision… Morgana sobbed.

"Morgana, where is merlin? I thought he was with you." Arthur looked through the open door. "He should have made sure you took your sleeping draught. It's supposed keep you from having nightmares."

Gwen came from behind the curtain dressed in her nightdress. "Arthur, she needs to sit down. I'll get you some water, Morgana. You can tell us what you saw when you calm down."

"She needs to take her sleeping draught and go to bed." Arthur helped Morgana into a chair. "It was just a bad dream Guinevere."

"I have lived with Adara long enough to know what it looks like when someone has a vision." Gwen brought the water to Morgana.

"Guinevere, it's a dream not magick." Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

"If you say so." Gwen frowned and sat down. "Morgana needs our patience not dismissal."

Morgana took a sip of water and smiled at Gwen. "Thank you."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down. "Tell us about the dream, Morgana."

Morgana glared at her brother. "I don't know why I even came here. You think I'm mental."

"Morgana, just tell us." Arthur sighed. He didn't have much patience at the moment. He was sleepy and a little bit hungry.

"It was a horrible dream." Morgana took another sip of water. "There was a woman being burned at the stake."

Arthur shrugged. "I don't have anyone in the dungeon that is going to be executed."

"I knew the woman." Morgana shook her head. "She's not in your dungeon. She's a priestess of the old religion."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask why you know a woman like that."

Morgana glanced at Gwen. "Arthur. there was a knight fighting a dragon in my dream."

"Don't tell me. You knew the knight. Was it me?" Arthur glanced at Gwen and winked.

Morgana saw the wink. "No Arthur. Don't be an ass. We both know him. It was your uncle."

"Agravane?" Arthur scowled. "I haven't seen him in years. Are you sure?"

"Yes Arthur." Morgana looked at the both. "He's coming to Camelot."


	30. Portends

Summary: Cenred and Morgause have a plan.

Prompt: 277. Haste

~X~

Portends

Morgause walked over to the window of the castle of Cenred and looked out into the courtyard.

"Where is she, Morgause?" Cenred stood up and walked over to the window. He squeezed Morgause's shoulder hard enough to make her wince. "You promised me Lady Morgana would come."

"You should have gotten the marriage contract like i told you to. Now Uther is dead and Arthur won't give his sister to the man who attacked his kingdom." Morgause twisted out of his grip. "You couldn't just wait. You had to attack King Thomas. You knew he would go straight for Camelot."

"King Thomas…. I thought his daughter was dead." Cenred shrugged. "That was the one I wanted but Thomas refused to give her to me. I doubt Arthur knows what to do with her."

"I'm sure he can manage." Morgause smirked. Has our friend left for Camelot?"

"I told him to make haste. The young king will need the advice of his loving uncle." Cenred chuckled. "Little does Arthur know, he's coming to kill him."

"You almost lost it all, Cenred, by spreading your forces so thin. It's a good thing that I knew where DuBois was." Morgause poured a goblet of wine.

Cenred smiled. "You know many things, my lady. Your place is not one of them."

Morgause shrugged. "It matters not. Camelot will fall and Arthur will make a hasty departure from this world without an heir."

In Camelot, Merlin came into Arthur's chambers carrying a tray of food. He stopped short and looked at the three people staring back at him.

"What? Its breakfast." Merlin put the tray on the table.

"You were supposed to stay with Morgana." Arthur folded his arms across his chest. "She had a nightmare."

"Arthur, she had a vision not a nightmare." Gwen shook her head. "Stop pretending it's something it's not."

"If it's a vision then that means that she has magick. She doesn't have magick." Arthur sighed. "I won't execute my sister."

"You didn't execute Adara." Gwen reminded him.

"That's different. Adara is not a citizen of Camelot." Arthur shrugged.

"That makes no sense what so ever." Gwen scowled. "They both have magick."

Arthur shook his head. "Morgana doesn't have magick."

"Arthur!" Gwen glared at her husband.

Merlin looked at Morgana and grinned. "You should have heard them in Ealdor. They yelled a lot."

Morgana giggled.

Arthur and Gwen glared at Merlin.

"Merlin, get Morgana back to her room then make haste with your duties. We have a coronation this afternoon." Arthur grabbed him by the arm. "Try not to be seen coming out of her chambers."

"See! That's why I didn't stay." Merlin sighed. "Come my lady before he says you have two heads and a tail. That would be more likely than you having magick in his eyes."

Morgana stood up and looked at Merlin's backside.

"What are you doing? Arthur asked.

"Looking for Merlin's tail of course." Morgana smirked.

Merlin bit his lip and led her out of the room.

"What did that mean?" Arthur frowned.

"Maybe Morgana isn't the only one with magick in Camelot." Gwen picked up a bit of cheese and popped it into Arthur's open mouth.


	31. Portends (Part 2)

Summary: Arthur and Gwen take a moment together.

Prompt: 278.. 500 words

~X~

Portends (Part 2)

As soon as the door to his chambers closed, Arthur turned to look at his new bride. Her raised eyebrow and tapping foot made him scowl.

"You can't dissuade me. Morgana doesn't have magick and that's all I will hear of it." Arthur waited for Gwen's look to subside but it only persisted. "Guinevere, I'm her brother i would know."

"Not if she was hiding it from you and your father." Gwen sighed. "I suppose this isn't a good time to ask if Merlin has magick. Does he?"

Arthur looked at the closed door and squinted. "No. I'm sure that Morgana was just joking around."

"What if she wasn't?" Gwen asked.

"He's an idiot. He can't be a sorcerer." Arthur looked back at Gwen. "Can he? No! I'm sure that he is not."

"I think they both have magick." Gwen took a step closer then reached out and took Arthur's hand. She pulled his hand to her chest. "It's obvious that they know each other's secret and they have hidden it from you and your father. Adara says that she can sense magick in other people. I'm sure they have sensed each other's magick by now."

"Father would have killed them both without hesitation. Luckily for them, I am not my father." Arthur rubbed his brow. "I need to tell them to be careful. If anyone should find out then i will be forced to execute them. I would have no choice and I do not want to have to that."

"Or you could change the law." Gwen gave him a sweet smile. "You are the King of Camelot now. You could do it." Gwen took another step closer. "I want my family to be safe. Adara and Morgana are my family… and yours."

"We haven't been coroneted yet and you already want me to change the law about magick." Arthur looked down at Gwen and sighed. "I don't think that I have a choice, do I?"

"No. Not at all." Gwen shook her head and stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Our family…" Arthur smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Gwen smiled. "Maybe, you should think about letting Merlin join it as well."

Arthur frowned. "What would I do for a manservant?"

"Arthur!" Gwen glared up at him.

"He would have to be titled." Arthur sighed. "Morgana is a royal lady. She can't just marry some commoner, especially not a servant.".

"That shouldn't matter if they are in love. Love can happen to anyone. It happened to us." Gwen smirked. "Isn't he in training with the court physician? That would make him a scholar and worthy of her. He should be at least given status as a freeman."

"I will think about it. Now, I want to enjoy my bride and her lovely lips." Arthur wrapped his arms around his bride. "Kiss me now and I will decide that tomorrow. Today we need to become King and Queen of Camelot."


	32. The Coming Trouble

Summary: Lord Agravine arrives.

Prompt:279. 150 words, 280. 300 words

~X~

The Coming Trouble

Agravaine rode with his men to the crest of the hill overlooking Camelot.

"You will say nothing of Cenred whilst in the court of my nephew." Agravaine warned them. "Arthur must never know what we are about. Come, we shall be welcomed and offered a warm bed and a meal."

Agravaine led his men down the hill and to the gates of Camelot. The guard at the gate sent word to the King of the approaching visitor.

Arthur sent the guard away then looked at out the window as the visitors rode into the courtyard. "What is he doing here? My father banned him from the kingdom on pain of death."

Gwen walked to the window and looked out. "Who is that?"

"That is my uncle by my mother. Father caught him plotting against him." Arthur explained. "None of it was ever made public but he told me never to trust him."

"He sounds as if he is trouble. Will you allow him to stay?" Gwen asked.

"He is trouble. I will let him stay until he shows his hand. We will watch him and his men." Arthur moved from the window. "We will put on a face of trust but we will not trust him or his men. His coming here means that he doesn't think that Father told me of his treachery."

"Why would he think that?" Gwen asked.

"Agravaine…" Arthur sighed. "Lord Agravaine would believe that my father would spare me the truth of what he did because he is the last of my mother's family."

"When was the lost time you laid eyes on him?" Gwen asked as she looked out the window.

In the courtyard below, Agravine looked up at the window. He didn't recognize the woman looking down at him. He got off his horse and went inside to be presented to the King.

Arthur led Gwen down the front stairs and into the throne room.

Agravaine bowed low as Arthur and Gwen approached. "My Lord. My Lady."

"Uncle." Arthur let go of Gwen and walked up to his uncle and shook his hand. "It has been a long time since I laid eyes on you. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"I have been many places. Mostly to the north." Agravaine bowed to Gwen. "I see you have married."

"Yes. This is my wife, Queen Guinevere. We are newly married. Is that what has brought you to Camelot? To wish me and my bride well?"

"Yes." Agravaine smiled at Gwen. "I had heard of you marriage and I wanted to make give you my best wishes personally."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Thank you Uncle. We are happy to have you visit with us."


	33. The Plot Thickens

Summary: Morgause comes to Camelot.

Prompt: 281. 1200 words

~X~

The Plot Thickens

Morgause quietly moved through the castle. She ducked around the corner to avoid the guard on patrol. She needed to get to Morgana's chambers without being discovered.

Two more turns and Morgause was at the door. She knocked on the door.

Morgana opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Morgause, what are you doing here?"

Morgause slipped by Morgana into the room. "I have come to see why did not meet me as I suggested."

"Probably because she knows better." Merlin walked from behind a screen. "Morgause, you should not have come here. You are a priestess of the Old Religion. You, of all people, know what happens if you are caught."

"Why are you here in this place?" Morgause looked at Morgana. "You are bedding your brother's man servant? Morgana, I thought you knew better than to lower your standards for a few moments of pleasure. Assuming, he knows how to pleasure a woman."

Merlin laughed. "I know what she likes. Trying to distract us with you snide comments? Why are you really here? Does it have anything to do with the arrival of the King's uncle?"

"I will not explain my actions to a servant." Morgause glared at him. "Go and do not speak of this or I will make you wish you had."

"Ah!" Merlin laughed. "So, I should just go then and get one of the guards? I'm sure they would love to welcome you in the cells below."

Morgause held out her hand to use magick against Merlin but Morgana stepped in between them.

"Say what you came here for and go." Morgana stood her ground.

"Sister, I wanted you to come to me." Morgause smiled at Morgana. "I want to train you in the ways of the Old Religion. You have magick and you are in danger here. Arthur is like his father. When he finds out that you have magick, you will be executed."

"Arthur knows of my magick." Morgana smirked. "I am still alive and free."

"I do not understand." Morgause frowned. "You told him?"

"He guessed it." Morgana took a step closer to Morgause. "You have said what you wanted now you need to go. If you don't then I will have to scream and the guards will come running."

"And when they find Arthur's manservant in your room? What will you tell them? What will you tell Arthur?"

"Arthur knows about us." Merlin sat down on the arm of the settee. "He hasn't killed me yet, has he?"

Morgause shook her head. "This is not what I expected at all."

"What did you expect?" Morgana felt the anger well up inside her. "For me to come running when you offered to train me? Morgause, I am the sister of a King and I live in a kingdom where magick is banned. If I become a priestess of the Old Religion, then I would be an enemy of my king and my home. I will not do that. You can go and don't come back again. Sister!"

Morgause hesitated for a moment before she turned and walked to the door. She looked back. "You will regret this Morgana."

"I doubt it." Morgana smirked.

"Goodbye Morgause." Merlin waved at her.

Morgause glared at Merlin and left the room.

"We had better tell Arthur that she was here." Merlin stood up. "Unless you think we shouldn't."

"We will tell him in the morning. He and Guinevere have company. Arthur's uncle arrived without notice."

"I heard." Merlin came over to Morgana and took her hands. "I know that Arthur isn't happy about it either. I can tell that he is stressed. He didn't even make rude comments when I was clearing up their chambers."

Morgana leaned against Merlin's chest. "She is not going to go away quietly. She will be back and she will not be satisfied until I leave with her."

"If she comes back, we will deal with her together." Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana and kissed her on top of the head.

Agravaine heard a knock at the door and opened it. He pulled Morgause inside then looked both ways down the corridor. He shut the door. "Morgause, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to get Morgana. She didn't meet me and now we have a problem." Morgause sat down by the fire.

"She has magick." Agravaine sat down in the chair opposite her by the fire. "She has to leave this place before she is discovered."

"She has already been discovered but your nephew is turned a blind eye to it." Morgause shook her head. "Maybe, Arthur is not like Uther after all."

"Uther had been in Arthur's ear since he came into this world. Of course, he is exactly like Uther." Agravaine slammed his fist on the table beside his chair. "Morgana lies. Arthur does not know."

"She wasn't lying. I believe her. If I spirit her away, Arthur's manservant will tell the king that I was here."

"You let someone see you here?" Agravaine glared at her. "You should have killed him on the spot."

"He was in Morgana's chambers. I didn't know he was there. Apparently, she is taking her pleasure with him." Morgause threw up her hands. "Arthur knows about that too or so she says."

"Cenred is not going to like this at all. All of his plans have been compromised." Agravaine rubbed his chin. "We are going to have to do something fast before we are perceived as siding with Arthur."

"Cenred wants Morgana as his queen and the only hope we had to get her to him just went up in smoke." Morgause gazed into the fire. "Uther was ready to sign the marriage contract but Cenred got impatient. He had to attack Camelot and Uther was killed as a result."

"We are the ones that will die next if we don't think of something to get this plan back on track." Agravaine looked into the fire. "What are we going to do, Morgause?"

"Why is this on my head?" Morgause looked at him with disgust. "Maybe, you should talk to your nephew and have him sign the marriage contract. It would be easier than kidnapping Morgana."

"The ease of it is not my concern. I'm just trying to keep my head." Agravaine sighed. "Arthur does not trust me enough to take my advice on the marriage of his sister. I have a feeling my transgressions in the past are known to my nephew."

"Then I suggest you make yourself indispensable to the king. It is the only way you are going to keep your head." Morgause looked back into the fire. "I know you would hate to lose your life because you could not complete a simple thing like getting Arthur to sign a marriage contract."

"I have no plans to lose my life or my head. I will get it done. Tell Cenred that I will not let him down."

"I will tell him." Morgause got up and left Agravine alone.

Agravaine got up and poured himself a goblet of wine. He downed it then poured another. He looked at the goblet and put it down.


	34. Shaded

Summary: Morgause breaks the news to Cenred

Prompt: 282. 750 words

~X~

Shaded

Morgause left the castle and found her way to a clearing in the forest. Cenred and five of his men were waiting there for her with horses.

"Where is she?" Cenred threw up his hands. "All this and you don't bring her?"

"We have a problem." Morgause walked over to her horse and mounted it.

"There is a huge problem here." Cenred mounted his horse. "Twice, we have come for Morgana and twice, we leave without her. My patience wears thin, Morgause."

"Cenred, I have tried but things that we have presumed are no longer the case." Morgause looked around. "We must leave this place before we are found by the patrol."

On that we agree." Cenred nudged his horse forward and led the way to a path leading to the river.

They moved quietly and quickly until they reached the border of Cenred's land. Cenred held up his hand to stop the others once they came to a clearing.

"Morgause, why did Morgana stay in Camelot instead of leaving with you and saving her neck?" Cenred scowled as he waited for an answer.

"Arthur knows about Morgana's magick." Morgause played with the reins in her hands. "He knows and he has no intention of executing her."

"I see." Cenred leaned back in his saddle. The annoyed scowl on his face became an angry glare. "There is more, isn't there? Tell me!"

Morgause looked up. "Morgana is seeking pleasure with Arthur's manservant. He was in her chambers when i entered."

"Such a late hour for proper company." Cenred thought for a moment then shrugged. "Well, I do find a virgin in my bed quite tedious. All that screaming and crying. It matters not the state of her maidenhead. I still want her as my wife."

"I thought you enjoyed it when a woman screamed beneath you, Cenred." Morgause smirked.

"Only if she's screaming for more." Cenred laughed.

Morgause sighed. "I took the opportunity to meet with our friend. He will guide Arthur to sign the marriage contract and you shall have Morgana."

Cenred scoffed. "Lord Agravaine Dubois is no friend of mine. He is as devious as a snake and twice as slithery. I trust him not but he has useful skills of persuasion. The young Pendragon will be like clay in his hands. He is Arthur's beloved uncle."

"If Agravaine should fail?" Morgause asked.

"Then I will kill him." Cenred grinned. "Come! I want for food and rest." He turned his horse to the road to to his keep.

Morgause followed but her thoughts were back in Camelot.

Morgana turned over in bed and smiled a Merlin. "You're going to be late with Arthur's breakfast."

Merlin grinned. "I'm sure Arthur and Gwen can find something to do until I bring breakfast."

Morgana swatted his bare chest and giggled.

Merlin turned to face her. "Morgana, we need to tell Arthur about Morgause's visit last night. I'm sure he will want to increase patrols. We also need to tell him that she knows of your magick."

Morgana nodded. "I think we should tell him about your magick. I think he half suspects now."

"I will tell him but not yet." Merlin caressed her cheek. "There is something going on with him. I can feel it."

"Yes. I can too." Morgana took a breath. "Merlin, do you trust Lord Agravaine? I get a strange feeling around him."

"So do I." Merlin frowned. "I will keep watch over Arthur as always but I will see what I can find out about Lord Agravaine from Gaius and Sir Geoffrey. They were both here when he was last at court."

"Try to be discrete. We may feel he's trouble but others will not." Morgana kissed the palm of Merlin's hand. "Speaking of being discrete…."

"I need to go." Merlin kissed her and slid out of bed. He got dressed and went to fetch breakfast for Arthur and Gwen.

Ten minutes, later he walked in to find them sitting at the table waiting for him. Gwen had an amused smirk on her face.

"Sorry I'm late." Merlin grinned.

"Did you sleep well, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Sire, I did." Merlin glanced at Gwen as he moved plates from the tray to the table.

"Good! Did Morgana sleep equally as well?" Arthur asked.

Merlin froze.

"One of the guards caught sight of you leaving her chambers. I should execute you or worse…."

"What's worse than executing me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur picked up a sausage and just grinned.


	35. The Lady and Her Hand

Summary: The subject of the marriage contract is broached.

Prompt: 283. Insomnia (Month theme: Angst)

~X~

The Lady And Her Hand

Merlin went through his day of chores training and serving Arthur without an explanation of what Arthur might do to him. He decided that he should stay away from Morgana's chambers that night and go home to Gaius.

Gaius looked up from his workbench as Merlin came in. "What are doing here? I thought you would be spending the night with Morgana."

"I was seen leaving her chambers so I decided not to press my luck." Merlin sat down at the table. "Is there any food?"

Gaius turned around. "How are you not in a cell?"

"Arthur has a different punishment in mind for me. He just won't say what it is yet." Merlin pulled a chunk off a loaf of bread. "Whatever he is planning will be worse than an execution, according to him."

"Banishment?" Gaius went to sit with Merlin. "No. He would never banish you. Unless …."

"Unless what?" Merlin frowned. "Gaius, you know something."

"Before the attack by Cenred, there was a marriage contract drawn up between Uther and Cenred for Morgana's hand." Gaius scowled. "Uther hadn't signed it."

"You think now that Arthur is king he may sign it? Merlin rubbed his chin. "He wouldn't. Would he? That would be a punishment worse than execution for both of us."

Gaius shrugged. "I don't know, Merlin."

Morgana knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. She smiled when Gwen opened the door and let her in.

"You wanted to see me?" Morgana waited for Arthur to look up from the papers in front of him.

Arthur looked at her and held up a document. "This is a marriage contract. It promises you hand to Cenred. Do you know of this?"

"Yes. Father told me." Morgana sighed. "When do I leave?"

Arthur glanced at Gwen. "Morgana, I know you and Merlin care deeply for each other. That said, you are a royal lady of this court."

"Arthur please. I don't want to marry Cenred." Morgana looked at Gwen. "Please make him see sense."

"I'm sorry, Morgana." Arthur put the document down. "I have to consider it."

"Arthur, I understand." Morgana wiped a tear away. "There is something I must tell you."

Arthur set his jaw. "Please don't tell me you are with child by my idiot manservant."

"No it's not that." Morgana sat down. "Morgause came back and tried to get me to leave with her again. This time she came to my chambers. She saw Merlin there. Arthur she is dangerous."

"The woman you saw executed in your vision was here? In Camelot?" Gwen looked at Arthur. "I don't believe she wants to simply train Morgana. This woman comes into the castle during a battle and now just after your uncle shows up."

"You believe Morgause and my uncle are connected to Cenred?" Arthur frowned.

"I don't know but both were in Morgana's vision." Gwen sat next to Morgana. "We need to keep her safe. She must have a guard."

"It won't matter." Morgana shook her head. "She wasn't worried at all when she saw Merlin in my chambers."

Arthur sighed. "Go to your chambers. I will double the guard inside the castle. Tell Merlin not to get caught coming and going."

"He's staying with Gaius tonight. He thought it best after he was seen." Morgana looked down. "What are you going to do to him?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "He's an idiot, you know. I haven't decided what to do yet."

Morgana stood up. "I will stay in my chambers until you think it safe for me to leave." She walked to the door. "Good night."

"Good night Morgana." Gwen said as the door closed. She looked at Arthur. "Are you going to sign that marriage contract?"

"No but I'm going to make them both think that I will. Hopefully, that will force them to be more discrete." Arthur sighed. "Or make them rethink the whole thing."

Merlin paced the length of his room over and over again. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything but worry about Morgana. He would have to speak to Arthur but he had no idea what to say.

Morgana sat looking into the embers in the hearth until the sun started to rise. She was a woman and her fate was being decided by men. She didn't know if she should scream or cry. Neither would help her. She had to wait and think.


	36. Tipping Point

Summary: Morgana gets upset when she is told that her horse will be sold but it's all part of Arthur's plan.

Prompt: 284 Anxiety

~X~

Tipping Point

Morgana went to the stables early the next morning for a ride. She was surprised to find her horse missing from its stall. She looked in the other stalls but her horse was nowhere to be found.

"Joe!" Morgana called out to the stable boy. "Where is my horse? I want to ride."

A small man in a dirty tunic came up and bowed to her. "Sorry My Lady but the king had her sent to the smith just this morning."

"She doesn't need reshod yet. Go and fetch her for me." Morgana instructed him.

"I can't, My Lady." Joe shifted on his feet. "She isn't there to be reshod. The king wants the blacksmith to find someone to buy her. He said you wouldn't need a horse where you was going. One would be given to you when you get there. He said the queen had her own horse so there was no need to keep yours."

Morgana felt her chest tighten. "Thank you joe. I see that i need to take this up with the king.

Morgana walked back to the castle quickly with her head held high but on the inside she was shaking. She was sure that Arthur had signed the marriage contract. She would be sent off soon to Cenred and there was nothing she could do about it. If Arthur thought she would go quietly, she would show him otherwise.

Gwen sat on the throne next to Arthur and listened to two farmers having a dispute over a well. She looked up when she heard a noise in the antechamber. She reached over and touched Arthur"s hand.

Arthur glanced at Gwen who nodded toward the door. "Gentleman, I think you should share the well. Taking turns on opposite days. That way you both will benefit from the water."

Both men bowed to Arthur and mumbled their thanks as they moved off.

Arthur tapped Merlin's arm with the back of his hand. "Merlin, go see what's going on out there."

"The guards…." Merlin started to say.

"Go Merlin!" Arthur commanded.

Merlin sighed and headed for the antechamber.

Arthur leaned over to Gwen. "I'd say that's Morgana and she has come straight from the stables. I told the stable boy that I intended to sell her mare. I just had it sent to the blacksmith to check for a loose shoe."

'Arthur, you are upsetting her for no reason." Gwen gave him a disapproving glare. "You need to stop this scheme of yours."

Arthur sighed. "This is the last of it. I give you my word. They will either give way or unite. I want to see which it is."

"If they unite, will you let them marry?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. He will become a freeman and I will give them my permission to marry." Arthur smiled. "Cenred can go get stuffed."

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Merlin gave a sympathetic look to the guard at the door as he came into the anteroom.

"Merlin, I need to speak to Arthur. I need to change his mind." Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands. "He sending me away. Please Merlin, they won't let me in. Tell them to let me in."

"Mor…" Merlin pursed his lips. "My Lady, the king is hearing petitions. You can speak to him when he is done." Merlin led her over to a bench near the door. "You need to calm down."

"Merlin…" Morgana put her hand on her chest. Her breathing was more ragged. "Please! He needs to see sense."

Merlin glanced at the guards. "My Lady, I'm going to take you to see Gaius. He will give you something for your distress."

"I don't need something for my distress. I need to see…. Arthur." Morgana fainted.

Merlin picked her up in his arms. "I'm taking her to the court physician. If Arthur calls for me before I return, let him know that I will be back presently."

Merlin rushed out and headed for Gaius as fast as he could with Morgana in his arms.

A few minutes later, Gaius looked up as the door flew open. "What happened? Get her on the bed."

Merlin put Morgana down gently on the cot. "She was upset about being sent away. She was having trouble breathing and passed out." Merlin went to the shelf for the camphor. "She was hysterical."

"Merlin, I'm sorry." Gaius took the bottle from him.

"Why are you sorry?" Merlin mover to the other side of the cot.

"I'm sorry because it means that Arthur has signed the marriage contract." Gaius uncorked the bottle and waved it under Morgana's nose.

Morgana bolted up. "How…?"

"You fainted." Merlin knelt by the cot. "Tell me what happened. Slowly."

Morgana nodded but just started to cry. "Merlin, don't let Arthur send me away from you."

Merlin put his arms around her. "I will talk to him. I promise. You and I will not be separated." He looked up at Gaius. "I will do whatever it takes."


	37. Tombs

Summary Arthur meets someone unexpected while visiting his parents tombs

Prompt: 285 Sorrow

~X~

Tombs

Arthur hesitated at the entrance to the royal burial crypt. He hadn't been in the vault since his father's death. The only reason he was here was to see the lid of his father's tomb.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You don't have to do this today."

Arthur took a deep breath. "This sorrow will not lessen in time. I still feel the pain of my mother's loss and I don't even remember her. I am the King, Merlin. I must be strong in all things."

"I understand." Merlin nodded. "But it's just me and I won't tell a soul if you cry."

Arthur glared at him and stepped inside. He walked toward the tombs but stopped short when he saw someone standing by his mother's tomb.

The figure looked up and turned around. It was Agravaine.

Merlin slipped into a shadow out of sight. He knew that if Agravaine saw him he would act and speak differently with Arthur.

"Sire." Agravaine bowed. "My apologies. I came to visit you dear sweet mother. I miss her so. My sister was the sun itself. I see her in you Arthur."

Arthur walked to his mother's tomb and placed a kiss on her stone forehead. "I often wonder what she would think of me. I have no memory of her to gauge her thoughts."

"She would be proud of the king that stands before me." Agravaine grinned. He turned to look at another tomb. "The stone carver captured a good likeness of your father. However, he seems more kind and gentle in that image that I knew him to be."

Arthur stepped over to the other tomb. He looked at his father's face. "This is the man that I knew. My father… not the King."

"I believe being King must be a difficult thing." Agravaine frowned and stepped away from his sister's tomb. "I will never know the weight of a crown but I can imagine. If you should need someone to speak to I would offer my services."

"Thank you Uncle." Arthur placed a kiss on the stone forehead of his father. He turned away from the tomb to face Agravaine. "Tell me your opinion on Cenred. I'm sure you must have heard things during your travels."

"Alas, there is not much to tell." Agravaine smiled. "He can be volatile but once he is made aware of reason he can be a strong ally. Are you thinking of what fate your sister will befall as his queen?"

"What?" Arthur frowned

"I had heard there is a marriage contract. The young man that serves me walks out with Lady Morgana's handmaiden. He said the lady leaves us soon for Cenred's keep."

"And what is your opinion on my decision?" Arthur turned to his mother's tomb showing his back to his uncle. He glanced around until he met Merlin's gaze.

"An alliance would keep him from attacking you further." Agravaine shrugged. "Your sister is a royal. She knows that such a marriage is her duty to you and an honor. If it would ease your mind, I am available to accompany the Lady Morgana during her journey."

Merlin started to move but the look on Arthur's face told him to stay hidden.

"Thank you Uncle. I would like that." Arthur turned and smiled. "I must go. My queen is waiting for me."

Agravaine bowed. "Of course Sire."

Arthur walked to the entryway and watched as Agravaine went to stand by Ygraine's tomb once again.

Merlin slipped out of the shadows and past Arthur into the passageway.

Arthur grabbed him by the arm and put a finger to Merlin's lips to silence him. He pulled Merlin out into the courtyard.

"Arthur, he is in league with Cenred. You must see it." Merlin pulled out of Arthur's grip.

"Tell Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon that I wish to see them in my chambers." Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm again. "Then I want you to get Morgana and bring her to me."

"Arthur, what are you going to do?" Merlin felt his gut twist.

"I am the King. Do not question me. Do as I command." Arthur released Merlin. "Now Merlin!"

Arthur sighed as Merlin ran off. "This must end now. Forgive me Mother. I have no choice."


	38. The King's Plan Begins

Summary: Arthur gathers those he needs to lay out the plan.

Prompt: 286 Anguish

~X~

The King's Plan Begins

Merlin knocked on the door to Morgana's chambers. He opened the door slowly and looked around. He spotted her handmaiden folding clothes.

"Where is she?" Merlin whispered.

The maid pointed to the bed. The curtains were drawn. She gave Merlin a sad look and shook her head. She picked up the basket then put it in the floor by a cupboard. She walked past Merlin and out of the room.

Merlin went over to the bed and pulled back the curtain. "Morgana, what are you doing in bed? Have you been crying?" He knelt down on the bed. "What happened?"

Morgana turned away from him. "You shouldn't be here, Merlin. We have to stop being together. I will go to Cenred to be his queen soon." Morgana started crying again.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur wants to see you in his chambers right away. Splash some water on your face and come with me."

"He is telling me when I leaving, isn't he?" Morgana rolled over and glared at Merlin. "I'm going to leave at first light. I don't want to go."

"Morgana, you need to get up." Merlin turned her over to face him. "Arthur is not in the mood for you to make him wait. He had a run in with his uncle."

"I thought he was glad to see him." Morgana sat up and scooted off the bed. She got up and walked behind her dressing screen.

"I don't know what Arthur is thinking when it comes to Sir Agravaine. He hasn't said anything to me. He talks to Gwen more these days." Merlin got up and picked up a towel. He walked over to the screen and held out the towel.

Morgana came out and took the towel. She wiped her face.

"Feel better?" Merlin smiled.

"No." Morgana bit her lip to keep from crying again. She let Merlin lead her out of the room.

Arthur sat at his desk with a scowl on his face. Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine were standing in front of him looking increasingly uncomfortable. Gwen paced quietly nearby.

The door opened and Merlin escorted in Morgana in.

Ah there she is! Arthur sat up in his seat. "Morgana, we have to talk about your impending marriage to Cenred."

"Arthur don't…" Gwen spoke quietly. "You have caused her enough anguish."

"I won't marry him. You can't make me." Morgana's eyes flashed defiantly. "I will kill myself before the man who is responsible for our father's death can lay a hand on me."

"Morgana, he will never even see your face if my plan succeeds." Arthur looked at Merlin. "I promise you both that she will not marry Cenred. I will need your cooperation."

"You have a plan." Merlin shut his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? Did you not see what this was doing to her? Why would you be so cruel?"

"Merlin, I am you king!" Arthur stood up. "Watch your tongue or you will lose it."

"Arthur! That's enough!" Gwen walked over to stand beside Arthur. "Tell them the plan."

Morgana sat down at the table. "What do you need me to do?"

Arthur glanced back at Gwen. "I need you to pretend to go along with the marriage. My uncle must never know that you will never marry Cenred. He must believe that he is accompanying you to the border to present you to Cenred."

"I will." Morgana glanced at Merlin. "Will you let me marry Merlin?"

"If my plan works, you will be wed to Merlin very soon indeed.: Arthur took a breath. "Everyone listen carefully…."


	39. Confirmation

Summary Agravaine passed on the false information.

Prompt: 287 Campfire (theme thankful)

~X~

Confirmation

As soon as Morgana heard Arthur's plan she hugged him.

"Thank you Arthur." Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"Morgana, you have to continue to behave as if you are being sent to Cenred for marriage." Arthur reminded her.

"I will do as you say." Morgana hugged Arthur again.

"You are welcome, Morgana." Arthur kissed her on the cheek.

Morgana hugged Gwen and whispered. "I know this was your influence on him. Thank you."

Gwen hugged her back. "You deserve to be with the man you love. Just like I am."

"Gwaine. Leon. Please make the preparations." Arthur nodded his dismissal.

The knights bowed and left.

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Merlin, take Morgana back to her chambers and look like you are about to lose the one you love maybe."

Merlin rolled his eyes and held out his arm to Morgana. "Come along, My Lady, before the King changes his mind and decides to send me off in your stead."

"I'm sure Cenred would fancy you and your fair face." Arthur chuckled. "Not to mention your perky little bum."

Gwen swatted Arthur on the arm and giggled. "Arthur, you are so naughty."

Merlin glared at Arthur as he escorted Morgana out of the room.

"That was good of you Arthur." Gwen kissed Arthur on the cheek. "They are deeply in love."

"I can deny you nothing." Arthur kissed Gwen on the lips.

Deep in the Darkling Woods Agravaine sat beside a camp fire. He was waiting for someone. He fed the fire and looked around impatiently. This was not an ideal meeting place but he wasn't the one that selected it

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared near the tree line. It came closer to the fire and pushed back its hood.

"Morgause, you're late. I have been waiting for hours." Agravaine threw a stick into the fire.

"Cenred was being more clingy than his usual. I had difficulty getting out of his bed." Morgause sat down near the fire. "Tell me what you know."

"Morgana will be traveling to the border of Cenred's land in two days' time. Arthur has already sent a messenger with a letter of acceptance. I will be escorting Morgana to meet her new king." Agravaine informed her.

"Good. We will have her soon." Morgause smiled.

"What will you do with her?" Agravaine asked.

"That is not your concern." Morgause stood up. "You just make sure she safely arrives."

"Of course My Lady." Agravaine sighed as Morgause disappeared into the tree line


	40. Cenred's Bride

Summary: Arthur/s plan is set in motion.

Prompt: 288. Unpredictable (Thankful)

~X~

Cenred's Bride

Arthur stood on the bottom of front steps of the castle. He handed Agravaine a diplomatic pouch. "Here is the marriage contract, signed and sealed. Tell Cenred to take care with my sister. She is precious to me."

"I will Sire." Agravaine bowed to Arthur.

Morgana walked down the steps with Gwen. Arthur turned and held out his hand to lead Morgana to the carriage. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he opened the door. Be well Morgana.

Arthur helped her inside then leaned in to cover her with one of the furs. He slid a dagger across the seat as he covered her. Morgans nodded. He shut the door.

"We should get going. The days are short and it would be best not to travel at night." Agravaine smiled.

Arthur nodded a dismissal as Gwen put her arm around his.

Agravaine mounted his horse and led the carriage and his men out of the courtyard.

"Arthur, if this goes badly…." Gwen whispered.

"Leon and Gwaine are already in position." Arthur patted her hand. "The patrol will be nearby as well."

"Did you give her the dagger?" Gwen leaned against his shoulder.

"Yes. Morgana will use it if she has too." Arthur sighed. "Come. Let's wait for word inside."

Gwen let him lead her inside and back to their chambers.

Arthur opened the door and smiled. "It will work, Merlin."

Merlin was cleaning the window facing the road. "It had better. Your uncle's men are unpredictable and deadly." He turned to face the King. "If she dies, Arthur…."

"She won't. Leon and Gwaine will keep her out of harm's way." Arthur sat down in front of a pile of papers. "Go about your day as normal. For Morgana."

An hour and a half later, Agravaine stopped the group on the road to Cenred's keep. He got off his horse and walked to the tree laying across the road. At first he thought it was a trap but he could see that the tree had been uprooted not cut.

"Come! We need to get this out of the road." Agravaine waved his men to the tree.

The rider in the back slid a dagger into the door hasp of the carriage to keep Morgana inside before going to help move the tree.

Morgana picked up the dagger and waited for the two knights to come. It was only a few minutes before the carriage door quietly opened and gwaine appeared. Morgana slid out and took off her cloak. She handed it to Gwaine to put it on. He got inside and Morgana put the dagger back in the hasp of the door before she hurried to Leon at the edge of the road.

Gwaine pulled the furs over his lap and leaned forward letting the hood of the cloak and his long dark hair conceal his face.

Leon held a finger to his lips and led Morgana down the hillside to a stream. "This way, my lady." He lead her to some rocks on the side of a cliff. He moved some vines and revealed an entrance to a cave. "Through there."

Morgana stepped between the rocks into a cave. Leon followed her in.

"We must stay quiet until they are gone." Leon warned her.

Morgana nodded, She found a rock to sit on and wait.

Almost an hour later, Percival squeezed his large frame into the cave. "They're gone. It took the patrol coming by to get the tree out of the road. They won't reach Cenred's keep until dark.

Morgana finally let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you both. I don't know what to say."

"We were honored to assist you, my lady. We will stay here until nightfall then head back to Camelot." Leon bowed.

"I wonder if Gwaine will give Cenred a kiss whilst he kills him." Percival chuckled.

Leon chuckled. "Its Gwaine. Anything could happen."

After nightfall the carriage arrived at Cenred's keep. Cenred walked to the door and opened it up. "Lady Morgana! My bride to be. How about a kiss as a token of your future devotion."

Gwaine turned and leaned forward as if to kiss cenred. He deftly slid his sword through Cenred's heart. Gwaine kissed his cheek. "I guess you don't get a wedding night after all."

Before the alarm could sound, the courtyard was swarming with soldiers in plain clothes from Camelot. Cenred's guards were dead before they could draw their swords.

Agravaine and his men took off on their horses during the battle. No one saw the direction they took as they left.


	41. Returns of the Day

**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot.

 **Prompt:** 289 Thankful

~X~

 **Returns of the Day**

Morgana and her two protectors made their way back to the road. They moved slowly in the dark. Morgana had to stop a few times to untangle herself from vines and branches she had snagged with her clothes

Leon flagged down the Camelot patrol as they made another pass along the way back to the castle. They gave them horses to get back to Camelot.

When they arrived, they found Arthur was waiting for them in the throne room.

"Any problems?" Arthur asked as they came through the door.

"No Sire. Not a one. Has there been any word from Gwaine?" Leon asked.

"No Not as yet. I will have word by morning, I'm sure." Arthur looked at Morgana. "You are free to marry Merlin if that is your wish."

"It is." Morgana threw her arms around Arthur. "Thank you."

Arthur hugged her back. "I still don't know why you would want to marry that idiot."

"He can't be that much of an idiot. He loves me, doesn't he?" Morgana laughed.

"Well…." Arthur chuckled. "I still think he's an idiot."

Merlin rushed through the door. "Morgana!"

Morgana let go of Arthur and ran into Merlin's arms.

Merlin lifted her up and swirled her around. He held her tight. "I was so worried." He looked up at Arthur. "Arthur, thank you. I am so thankful to you fir doing this."

"If I hadn't, Guinevere would have me sleeping in the stables for the rest of my life." Arthur let out a sigh. "I suppose you should go make some wedding plans."

"I have loads of ideas already." Morgana smiled as she held on to Merlin, "Come along Merlin. We have to do some talking."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear. "I think we shall do more than talk, my lady."

Arthur put his hand over his face and shook his head. I didn't want to hear that.

Merlin and Morgana burst out laughing.

Agravaine stopped his horse short in the courtyard of a darkened castle ruins.

Morgause came out from behind a pillar. "What are you doing here? You should be at Cenred's keep with Morgana."

"Cenred is dead." Agravaine rubbed his head in distress. "Arthur's men killed him. I barely made it out of there. The whole place is swarming with Camelot solders."

"You idiot!" Morgause slapped him. "You left Morgana there in harm's way!"

"No!" Agrivaine rubbed his cheek. "She wasn't in the carriage. It was one of Arthur's knights. She was in on the whole thing!"

Morgause seethed in anger. This was the last thing she wanted to hear.


	42. Another Visit

**Summary:** Morgana is met in the lane.

 **Prompt:** 290 Fall

~X~

 **Another Visit**

Morgana rode her horse down the lane near the castle. The leaves were already falling and there was a chill in the air.

She was thinking about the upcoming wedding and wasn't paying attention when suddenly the horse reared. It took all of her strength to get it under control.

Morgana spun the horse around and came face to face with Morgause.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked breathlessly.

"Cenred is dead. He was killed by Arthur." Morgause was angry and it showed. "Why would he do such a thing? Why would you let him use you for such horrible purpose?"

"So you decided that I needed to take a fall from my horse because of it? Cenred killed my father. Why wouldn't I want him dead?" Morgana glared at her. "I wasn't going to marry that man."

"You could have had everything." Morgause stomped her foot. "As soon as you married him, you could have killed him. Then you could have been queen. You could have ruled his lands and filled it with magick. We could have destroyed Arthur once and for all."

"Arthur is my brother. I will not use my magick to harm anyone." Morgana nudged the horse forward slowly. "Let me pass. I'm expected back."

"You should have come when I asked you the first time. You could already be queen." Morgause took a step toward her. "I would have helped you be the greatest sorceress that ever lived."

"I don't want that kind of power, Morgause." Morgana rolled her eyes. "It only brings trouble. I will be a physician's wife and live a peaceful life."

"You are marrying that old fool?" Morgause blinked in surprise.

"No! Not Gaius!" Morgana shook her head. "I'm going to marry Merlin. He's been training with Gaius since he came to Camelot."

"You will never be happy with an ordinary life." Morgause laughed. "A little cottage in the lower town? It will never last. He will never accept your magick."

"He already has." Morgana nudged the horse forward again. "Now let me pass or I will scream. The patrol is close."

Morgause stepped aside. "I will come for you again, Morgana. I will give you time to hate your life first."

"Don't bother. I will never come with you." Morgana nudged the horse on and made her way back to the castle.

Morgause watched her ride down the lane until Morgana was out of sight. "You can come out now."

Agravaine came out of the tree line. "Do you believe her?"

"I do and that is the problem." Morgause glared in the direction of Camelot.


	43. Flurries

**Summary:** Snow is helping with the wedding plans

 **Prompt:** 291\. Let it Snow

~X~

 **Flurries**

Merlin looked out the window and smiled at the flurries of snow falling outside. "It's snowing Morgana. Its going to get rather deep."

"Good that means that we can forgo inviting the royalty from the other kingdoms. No one will travel great distances in the snow." Morgana came to stand next to him at the window. "That will make the wedding much smaller."

"I told you. The only one I really want to invite is my mother." Merlin turned away from the window. "We should just do what Arthur and Gwen did. Something simple and quick."

"Quick?! We cant do it quick." Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You're going to make me look like I'm with child."

"Are you?" Merlin asked. He looked her up and down.

"No! I am not." Morgana glared at him.

"Not for lack of trying." Merlin smirked. We definitely try a lot, don't we?

Morgana sighed dramatically.

There was a knock at the door. Merlin went over to open it.

Gwen came in carrying several samples of silk. "Morgana, I wanted to see what you wanted for your dress."

"I want something that looks like snowflakes." Morgana smiled. "It's going to snow. I can't wait for the piles of snow. It's my favorite time of year."

"Arthur and I wish you would wait until spring. We can invite some of the foreign kings." Gwen looked at them both. "You are a royal lady a princess in fact. it should be a big wedding."

"Gwen, we really don't want so much fuss." Morgana smiled. "Let it snow and let us have the small wedding we want."

Merlin chuckled. "You are not going to change her mind. I agree with her. She is just marrying a simple physician not a crown prince."

"All the same, Arthur and I would wish you would wait but since we can't talk you into it we need to get things moving along." Gwen handed the samples to Morgana. "You need to pick your fabric for your wedding dress. Before you start, Arthur and I will not budge on this one thing."

"Is he thinking about giving Merlin a knighthood too?" Morgana winked at Merlin.

Gwen shrugged. "He will if I tell him to."

"No!" Merlin held up his hands. "Then he will make me go on patrol in the damn snow."

"Merlin, you sound like a delicate maid." Gwen laughed. "Next thing I know you'll want a wedding dress too."

"Who says he doesn't?" Arthur asked as he came into the room. "Something in blue maybe?"

"Arthur, leave him be." Gwen laughed. "I want to take a ride in the snow before it gets too deep. Come along."

Arthur smiled at her. "Yes my lady. He followed her out of the room."

"Well, we know who wears the breaches in that pairing, don't we?" Merlin laughed.

"Just don't forget who wears the breaches in this one, Merlin." Morgana smirked at him.


	44. White Wedding (Part 1)

**Summary:** Morgana's wedding dress is tight.

 **Prompt:** 292 No Prompt

~X~

 **White Wedding (Part1)**

The snow began to fall in earnest as the preparations for morgana's wedding began to take shape. Merlin was beginning to wonder if anyone at all would make it to the ceremony. He was hoping his mother would come.

"Merlin." Arthur looked over where merlin was standing at the window. "Merlin!"

Merlin jumped. He took a breath and turned to face Arthur. "What do you need, Sire?"

"I need you to pay attention when I'm speaking to you." Arthur got up from his desk. 'I was asking if you want a cottage or chambers in the castle."

"Morgana wants a cottage so that we can continue our studies in magick." Merlin started to clear the dishes on the table.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Arthur frowned. "So you do have magick then?"

"I thought you had puzzled that out by now." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur shook the thought from his mind. "Do you know what we need to do before your wedding?"

"Go to the tavern?" Merlin grinned.

"No! We need to go on a hunt." Arthur slammed his hand on the table. "There's nothing like killing to bring two men closer together."

"I think I'll give that a miss." Merlin picked up the tray. You and I have been on many hunts together and most of the time I end up carrying something dead home whilst you brag about how you killed it. I really don't think it's appropriate for a manly bonding."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're no fun at all, Merlin."

"That's not what your sister says." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur glared at him. "I definitely didn't need to hear that."

Morgana looked in the mirror at the white dress with snowflake lace that she was wearing. "It's a little tight in the hips."

The seamstress looked at Morgana suspiciously. "I used the same measurements that I always use, my lady. Perhaps you have been overindulging in the sweets lately."

Morgana glared at the woman in the mirror.

Gwen gasped then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Morgana turned to look at the queen. "What is it?"

Gwen turned to the seamstress. "Leave us. Lady Morgana will send for you later to finish the fitting."

"Yes majesty." The seamstress bowed and left the room.

"Now that she is gone, what is the matter?" Morgana asked again.

"Is it possible that you are with child?" Gwen asked.

Morgana blinked in shock then looked down at her belly. "Oh damn!"

Gwen sighed. "Then there is a possibility?"

"Yes. Merlin has been in my bed more than a few times while his breeches were on the floor." Morgana blushed.

"You should see Gaius to make sure but whatever he says, don't tell Arthur." Gwen warned. "Arthur doesn't need to know, not right away, at least."

Morgana put her hand over her belly. "Oh I hope so!" She gasped. "Merlin is going to faint."

Gwen laughed. "Maybe you should wait to tell him until after you're married."

"Gaius will tell him. They gossip like old women." Morgana smiled. Now that would be a conversation I would love to hear.

Gwen laughed. "So would I!"


	45. White Wedding (Part 2)

**Summary:** Arthur figures it out.

 **Prompt:** 293 No Prompt

~X~

 **White Wedding (Part 2)**

Gaius raised an eyebrow at morgana. "My lady, you are definitely with child and by the signs you are also much farther along than can be excused by an early birth after your wedding day."

Morgana looked down and put her hand on her belly. "I just thought it was nerves. I really didn't think that I was with child until Gwen mentioned it during my dress fitting.

"Does Merlin know you are here?" Gaius asked.

"No and you must not tell him." Morgana looked up. "I will tell him about the baby gently so that he doesn't faint and hit his head."

"Don't worry about his head. It's as hard as a rock." Galois snickered. "I can't believe he's about to be a father. He's going to be a babbling idiot."

"He wants children. I didn't until I fell in love with him." Morgana sighed. "I wonder if the baby will have magick?"

"Yes." Gaius nodded. "A child of Merlin's will have magick at birth. It's not going to be easy to hide it."

"Merlin is supposed to ask for a cottage for us. It will be easier to conceal if we aren't at court every day."

"Good thinking." Gaius gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest and eat well."

"Thank you Gaius. I think I hear the queen outside the door." Morgana walked out into the hall and smiled at Gwen.

"That is that then." Gwen nodded. "We had better find that seamstress and let out a seam or two."

Arthur walked into his chambers and smiled when he saw Merlin polishing his armor. "Merlin, let's go!"

"I don't want to go on a hunt and I'm busy." Merlin kept rubbing the polishing cloth over the chest plate of Arthur's armor.

"We aren't going on a hunt. Now come along!" Arthur waved toward the door.

"I'm busy. Can it wait?" Merlin looked up and sighed. "The King of Camelot can't have dull armor on his sister's wedding day."

"Merlin, I am your king and I say come along." Arthur glared at him.

Merlin sighed and put down what he was working on. "Fine! Where are we going?"

"The tavern!" Arthur grinned. "The knights are there already. Come along before they drink the place dry."

If Gwaine is there, we definitely need to hurry." Merlin grinned and followed Arthur out the door.

On the way out they passed the seamstress. She took a look at Merlin and shook her head. "Shameful!"

"What was that about?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I have no clue. I have no idea what I could have done to make her say that."

Arthur furrowed his brow and kept walking. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to stick his finger in Merlin's face. "My sister is with child, isn't she?"

"Huh?" Merlin blinked. "What are you…?"

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned. "Damn it! He fainted. Guards!"

Two of the castle guards came running.

"Take him to Gaius." Arthur instructed. "I have to have a talk with the Lady Morgana and my wife."


	46. The Night Before the Wedding

**Summary:** Morgause has made a fatal error in her most recent visit to Camelot.

 **Prompt:** 294 Fading

~X~

 **The Night Before The Wedding**

 **The Bride…**

Morgana sat at her dressing table as daylight slowly faded. This was the last night she would be an unmarried woman.

Tomorrow, she would walk down the aisle to Merlin and become the wife of the assistant court physician and live in the merchants' quarter. A far cry from a queen in a distant land but it was what she truly wanted.

Morgana picked up her hairbrush and lit the candles in the room with a whispered word. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

"Morgause! How did you get in here." Morgana jumped to her feet and ran for the door. "Guards!"

"No one will come. They're all dead." Morgause looked around. "No manservant to warm your bed? Have you tired of him already?"

Morgana turned to face Morgause. "What is it that you want, Morgause? My patience is waning and so is your time here."

"You let Arthur use you to kill Cenred! How could you, Morgana? You would have been free. You would have been a queen! Think of the power that would have brought you but now its gone."

"I don't want to be queen., Morgana walked back to the dressing table. "You need to go. I'm getting married in the morning."

"To some pompous old fool, no doubt." Morgause squinted at Morgana. "You're with child. That's what is different. Your husband will never believe its his. You are too far along to play games."

"You still haven't told me what you want." Morgana stared down the older woman.

"I was coming to take you away to train you but I now see you haven't got what it takes to become a high priestess of the old religion." Morgause smirked. "I suppose I shall just have to kill you instead."

Morgause held out her hand and used her magick to thrown Morgana against the wall.

As the room started fading into darkness, Morgana reached her hand to her belly and winced.

"Shame." Morgause shook her head and walked out into the corridor.

Merlin had just found one of the guards dead. He was on his way to check on Morgana when he caught sight of Morgause leaving Morgana's chambers.

Merlin whispered a spell and Morgause crumpled to the ground. He ran to check on Morgana and found her on the floor unconscious.

"No! Please! No!" Merlin sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. He looked up and his eyes glowed gold.

The warning bell sounded through the castle.

X

 **The Groom…**

Merlin didn't wait for the guards to come. He carried Morgana to Gaius as fast as he could. He stepped over Morgause as she laid on the floor. He could wait to deal with the unconscious sorceress.

Merlin started to run through the castle. He had to get her help. That was his only thought.

Gaius looked up as Merlin burst into the room. "What happened?"

"Morgause. I don't know what she did exactly. There is a guard dead in the south corridor." Merlin laid Morgana down on the cot.

"Merlin, you need to go." Gaius looked in Morgana's eyes. "I will take care of Morgana. You must find Arthur and make sure he and the queen are safe."

"But Gaius…" Merlin wiped the tears from his face.

"You can't help her in that state." Gaius nearly shoved him out the door. "Trust me Merlin." He shut the door and went back to his patient.

Merlin found Arthur kneeling beside Morgause. "She's not dead just unconscious."

"We had better get her into a cell." Arthur stood up. "I suppose you know how this happened."

"I knocked her out because she killed a guard and tried to kill Morgana. I just took Morgana to Gaius and left her there." Merlin explained.

"That explains the blood." Arthur pointed to the blood on his sleeve and shirt.

Merlin looked down. His heart sank. He hadn't thought to check for bleeding in his rush to get her to Gaius. Merlin knew in that moment that they would lose the baby.

"Head wounds always bleed a lot, Merlin. She will be fine." Arthur patted him on the shoulder. He nodded towards Morgause. "How long will she be out?"

"Until I release the spell. A few days…" Merlin shook his head. "I didn't …. I just reacted…"

"It's fine." Arthur motioned for a guard. "Take her to a cell."

"Arthur, she has to die. Burn." Merlin's face was hard just for a moment.

"I agree." Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "This will be my last execution of a sorceress before the law changes. Go. Morgana is probably asking for you."

Merlin nodded and started to run towards Gaius' chambers. He made a quieter entrance that before and saw his mother sitting beside the cot holding Morgana's hand.

Gaius walked over to Merlin. "She's fading Merlin. There's not a lot I can do."

"I'll lose them both." Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth until he composed himself. "Morgause will die but Agravaine was part of Morgause's plan to take Morgana and train her. I just know it."

"He's Arthur's uncle. You can't just kill him." Gaius wiped a tear from Merlins cheek. "You need to calm down. She cant see you like this."

"I can't kill him but If he should be killed in battle with a dragon no one would ever know that i was behind it." Merlin sighed.

Gaius shook his head. "You will know and so will the dragon."


	47. The Groom's Revenge

**Summary:** Merlin does everything he can to save Morgana and the baby.

 **Prompt:** 295 No Prompt

~X~

 **The Groom's Revenge**

Merlin was out the door and halfway down the corridor before Gaius could stop him. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He rushed down into the catacombs to the dragon's chamber beneath the castle.

"Dragon! Where all you?" Merlin looked around as he called out. "Show yourself!"

Kilgharrah floated down to rest on an outcropping. "Hello Merlin. What has you in such a mood today? Are you nervous about your wedding tomorrow?"

"There may not be a wedding if you don't help me." Merlin sighed. "Morgause tried to kill Morgana and our child. I need a spell to heal them both."

The dragon gave merlin an apologetic look before he answered. "You don't have the magick needed to heal two of our kin."

Merlin felt a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it off. "There has to be a way. Please."

"The sorceress is in the cells?" The dragon asked but Merlin knew the dragon could already sense her there.

"Yes. I put a sleeping spell on her to keep her from escaping." Merlin confirmed impatiently.

The dragon thought for a moment then nodded. "You need more magick. Drain the magick from the sorceress Morgause and you should have enough to heal Morgana and the child."

Merlin frowned. "How do I drain her magick?

"I will give you the knowledge but you must promise to only use it once and only once. If you drain the magick from others, you may become corrupted from the power increase."

"I understand." Merlin took a breath. "When Morgana is healed, I have something I wish for you to do. It will require you to kill. Will you be willing to do that?"

"I will do as my dragon lord instructs me. What I believe has no place in carrying out your wishes." The dragon bowed his head to Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "Give me the spells."

"Close your eyes and open your mind." Kilgharrah breathed gently on Merlin, flowing the knowledge Merlin needed inside of him."

Merlin opened his eyes and they were glowing. "Thank you. I shall be back soon."

"I am not going anywhere." The dragon chuckled.

Merlin rushed to the cells where Morgause was being held. He waved at the guard nearest the cell door. "I need to check the prisoner. She was injured and is still unconscious."

The guard opened the door without hesitation for the assistant court physician. It was common practice for Gaius or Merlin to check on injured prisoners in the cells.

Merlin went over and knelt by the cot. He put his hand on Morgause's forehead and whispered words in dragon tongue,

Morgause convulsed at first then was still.

Merlin's eyes were like fire from the extra magick. He kept his head down as he passed the guard. "Let her rest. I will be back to check on her soon."

He left the cells and went back to Gauis' chambers. Arthur was sitting in a chair next to Morgana when he got there.

"Where have you been?" Gaius demanded in a whisper.

"Getting the spell that will save them both." Merlin looked up at Gaius. "His eyes were still on fire."

Gaius raised an eyebrow but let him pass to Morgana on the cot.

Arthur looked at Merlin then at Gaius. "What's going on?"

"I can heal them with magick." Merlin said as he knelt by the bed. "Do I have your permission, Sire?"

"Yes, Merlin, you have my permission." Arthur stood up and moved back to where Gaius was standing.

Gaius looked from one to the other in disbelief. "You are going to allow this, Sire?"

"Yes. It may be the only way to save my sister." Arthur wiped his hand over his face. "She and I don't always see eye to eye but I do love her and would be lost without her."

Merlin took a deep breath then kissed Morgana on the lips and whispered. "I will try to save our child, Love, but I don't know if I will succeed."

Merlin took another deep breath and put his hands on morganas forehead and on the baby in her womb. He closed his eyes and spoke in the dragon's tongue.

He poured all of his strength into the spell. He could feel the magick he took from Morgause burning in his veins. His forehead dripped with sweat and his face was flushed.

"Merlin, you're going to kill yourself." Gaius warned. "You need to stop."

Merlin shook his head and repeated the spell again and again.

On Merlin's fifth try, Morgana gasped and opened her eyes.

"Merlin… the baby… please." Morgana blinked back tears.

Merlin raised his head and looked at Morgana. "He lives. He is moving. Can you feel him? You must stay perfectly still until you finish healing. Do you understand Morgana?

Morgana nodded and bit her lip.

Merlin stood up and turned to Arthur. "She needs to rest. The bleeding has stopped but they are not out of danger yet."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"I love her. I wouldn't be able to live without her. She and my son are everything to me." Merlin looked at Gaius. "He is still alive. He has magick and that is what has kept him alive."

"I'll tell Guinevere that they are recovering. She will be happy to hear the news." Arthur smiled and patted Merlin on the shoulder again. "You have a son, Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "I do." He looked back at Morgana and smiled. "I am very blessed it seems."

Arthur nodded at Gaiis and left the room.


	48. The Calm Moments

**Summary:** Merlin admits to Gaius what he did to heal Morgana and the baby

 **Prompt:** 296 No Prompt

~X~

 **The Calm Moments**

After Arthur left the room, Gaius grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him over into the corner away from Morgana. "You could have died doing that kind of magick. What were you thinking?"

Merlin pulled away from Gaius. "The dragon gave me a spell to drain Morgause's magick. I used it to save Morgana and the baby. Please Gaius, you know they are my very heart."

Gaius let out an exasperated sigh. "What will you do with all that extra magick? You can't hide it. I can see it in your eyes."

"I know and I can feel it still flowing inside me. I burned through most of it doing the spell." Merlin closed his eyes. "There is some left but only a little."

"Morgause is powerless now?" Gaius frowned. "Will Arthur still execute her?"

"I'm not going to tell him that I took her magick. She needs to burn for what she tried to do." Merlin glanced at Morgana. "When Morgause is ash, I will send the dragon to kill Agravaine."

Gaius looked over at Morgana. "I don't trust the dragon. Are you sure he will do as you ask?"

"I am his dragon lord. He has no choice but to obey me." Merlin sighed. "I need to sit with Morgana. I have to keep her calm until she gets stronger.

Gaius frowned. "You better hope that Arthur never hears of this."

Merlin looked at Morgana on the cot. "He will pay as he should. Arthur may not see my reasons but I will make him see sense if I have to."

Gaius rubbed merlin's shoulder. "I will make some soup. You look like you could use something."

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin went over to Morgana and sat in the chair. He leaned over and brushed a kiss on her forehead as she slept.

Morgana's eyes fluttered open. "Merlin… "

"I'm here, Love. You need to rest." Merlin whispered. "The child needs you to be still and calm."

"I'm better. What did you do? How did you do it?" Morgana grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "What price did you have to pay to save me and our child?"

"I don't want you to worry over it." Merlin kissed her cheek. "I want you to rest. Now close your eyes."

Morgana closed her eyes and smiled. She let herself drift off to sleep as Merlin sat by her side.

Arthur walked into his chambers and closed the door. He went over to the table and leaned against it.

"Is Morgana…?" Gwen asked as she sat at the desk.

"No. Merlin used magick to heal her and the child. He actually asked me for permission to use magick. I didn't stop to think I just gave it to him." Arthur walked over to the desk. "What would my father think of me?"

"It doesn't matter what your father would think. You are the king and he is dead." Gwen stood up and went to put her arms around her husband. "You love your sister and I am not surprised that you did whatever you thought was best for her."

Arthur leaned his forehead against Gwen's. "Guinevere, I'm so tired of fighting magick. I will be lifting the ban on magick. I have no choice. I am breaking the laws by harboring not two but three sorcerers under my own roof."

"Three? There are more here than Merlin and Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"The child has magick as well." Arthur sighed.


	49. Kilgharrah's Mission

**Summary:** Merlin sends the dragon to do his bidding

 **Prompt:** 297\. No Prompt

~X~

 **Killgharrah's Mission**

Hunith came to sit with Morgana that night to give Gaius and Merlin time to rest. Gaius went to sleep but Merlin went down to the catacombs to talk to the dragon.

"Dragon, where are you?" Merlin called out.

"I was sleeping." The dragon floated down to the outcropping. "Do Morgana and the child yet live?"

"They do and thank you. It took a great deal of magick to heal them both." Merlin took a breath. "Now about the other thing we spoke of earlier. I need you to find Lord Agravaine DuBois. I want you to kill him."

"Why?" The dragon tilted his head and stared at Merlin.

Merlin scrunched up his face. "I thought you wouldn't ask questions."

The dragon sighed. "I will do as you ask but I want to know the reason."

Merlin nodded. "I see. He and Morgause were in league together to wed Morgana to Cenred. I believe they wanted to kill Cenred after the wedding and use Morgana as there puppet."

The dragon nodded. "Merlin, have you told Arthur of your plan?"

"No. I am not going to tell him. Merlin looked around. He doesn't know about you unless Uther told him and he definitely doesn't know I'm a dragon lord."

"There will be consequences, you know." The dragon warned.

"They will fall on my head not yours. Arthur will see sense if it comes out." Merlin pointed to the opening at the top of the cavern. "It's time for you to go. Don't come back to Camelot in the daylight or Arthur will know you are here."

"I understand. I will get this done as quickly as possible." The dragon rose up in the air and headed for the opening.

"Good luck!" Merlin called after him.

Merlin went back to his chambers to check on Morgana. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and picked up a blanket to cover his mother who had fallen asleep in the chair by the bed.

Merlin went into the main room and laid down on the pallet by the wall that Gaius had made for him..

"You did it, didn't you?" Gaius asked from his cot. "You sent the dragon to kill Agravaine."

"Yes and the world will be better for it." Merlin sighed. "I won't apologize for getting my revenge on the people who tried to harm Morgana and our child."

Gaius sighed in frustration. "You better hope it comes out for the best in the end."

"It will I have no doubt." Merlin turned towards the wall. "Good night Gaius."

"Good night Merlin." Gaius fussed with his blanket then settled back down to sleep.

The next morning they woke to the sound of the pyre being erected for Morgause's execution. Merlin peeked out the window and smiled to himself.

Gaius nudged him. "Check on your wife and stop grinning like a cat."

"She isn't my wife yet." Merlin stepped away from the window. "This was supposed to be our wedding day."

"I know." Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. Now It's Morgause's execution day."

"Still a reason to celebrate!" Merlin went up the stairs and peeked into the room. "Mother?"

"I'm awake." Hunith pushed the blanket off her arms. "I suppose you put this on me in the night."

"Yes. You looked cold." Merlin went over to the bed and gave Morgana a kiss on her forehead. "Did she sleep well?"

"She did dream a little but she didn't wake." Hunith looked at her son. "Do you think that means something?"

"Sometimes, she just dreams, Mother. They are not all visions of the future." After a quick check of her pulse, Merlin was satisfied that Morgana was getting better. "Let her sleep. You should sleep some more as well."

"I'm fine." Hunith smiled. "For a grandmother to be."

Merlin chuckled and left them to rest.


	50. Ashes of Justive

**Summary:** Morgause gets what she deserves.

 **Prompt:** 298 No Prompt

~X~

 **Ashes of Justice**

Arthur sent a guard to fetch Merlin and bring him down in the cells. He couldn't execute an unconscious sorceress. She had to be awake to hear the charges against her.

Merlin rushed down the corridor to where Arthur was standing. "Sorry. I had to check Morgana one more time. She was asking about when we were going to be able to get married. I had to tell her we needed to wait until she had her strength back and it was safe to move around."

"She didn't like that answer, did she?" Arthur grinned. Morgana hates to stay still too long. Even as a child, she was always moving."

Merlin smiled. "Always a force of nature, that's Morgana."

"Merlin, can you undo whatever you did to Morgause so that I can execute her properly?" Arthur motioned to the sleeping sorceress. "She needs to be awake to hear the charges."

"Right." Merlin glanced at Arthur. "With your permission, Sire?"

"Just do it." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You don't have to ask permission every time you do …. magick in front of me."

"Just didn't want to be the next sorcerer you burn that's all." Merlin walked into the cell and whispered the spell to wake Morgause. He stepped back to the doorway to keep her from escaping.

Morgause sat up and looked around. "How did I get here? Tell me. What is going on?"

"You're about to be executed for using magick to cause harm to my sister." Arthur said from the corridor.

"You will not execute me." Morgause stretched out her hand and tried to move Merlin out of the doorway with magick and nothing happened. She tried again then looked at her hand. "What have you done to me? You have taken my magick. How have you done that?"

Merlin said nothing as he just grinned at her.

"Guards! Take her to the pyre." Arthur commanded. "Let's get this done. I have paperwork to do."

The guards came in and took Morgause by her arms and dragged her out of the cell.

"I suppose you want to light it." Arthur tilted his head at Merlin.

"I would love to light it." Merlin followed Arthur as they went into the courtyard to do the execution.

The guards were just finishing the knots that bound Morgause to the center post when Merlin and Arthur stepped outside. The guards stepped down and lit the torch.

Arthur stood in front of the pyre and folded his arms across his chest. "Morgause, I hereby sentence you to death by fire for trying to kill my sister, The Lady Morgana with magick." Arthur said in a commanding voice. "This will be the last execution based solely on magick and witchcraft I have decided to lift the ban on magick as of right now."

One of the guards brought the torch to Arthur but he motioned to give it to Merlin instead.

"I don't need that." Merlin grinned at Arthur then faced Morgause. "This is for trying to kill the woman I love." Merlin reached out his hand and glared at her. He poured the rest of her magick into his spell. "FORBARNAN!"

The pyre exploded in flames. Morgause didn't even have time to scream before she was incinerated.

Merlin stepped back to where Arthur had moved out of the way. "Thank you for that."

"Merlin, just how powerful are you?" Arthur asked.

"The druids say that I am the most powerful sorcerer that will ever live." Merlin smiled. "Isn't it a good thing we are such good friends and soon to be family?"

Arthur frowned. "Yes. It is."


	51. Fire In The Sky

**Summary:** The dragon completes his mission

 **Prompt:** 299 No Prompt

~X~

 **Fire in the Sky**

Kilgharrah flew around for days until he found Lord Agravaine in Odin's kingdom. He started to terrorize the castle and the townspeople living around the castle to draw him out.

Odin summoned to Court every knight and able bodied man in his kingdom.

"I need volunteers to kill the dragon that has been killing my people and burning my lands." Odin looked at the men standing in front of him. "Who is brave enough to kill this monster?"

Several men stepped forward. None of the noblemen stepped forward.

The king looked at them again. "Are there no knights in my kingdom that has the bravery to face the great beast that is terrorizing us?"

The knights looked at each other but none stepped forward.

"I see that I will have to command bravery into those of noble blood." Odin walked over to where the knights and noblemen were standing. He pointed to Lord Agravaine and motioned him to stand with the volunteers.

"Sire, I am not your best. There are others that are younger and better with a sword than I." Lord Agravaine bowed his head. "Please, my lord, choose another."

"Lord Agravaine, I have welcomed you as a nobleman and given you shelter and comfort. Do you not think that comes without a price?"

"I know that I am beholden to you, my lord, but this is more than a payment for shelter and comfort." Lord Agravaine shifted on his feet.

King Odin sighed. "You will do as I ask Lord Agravaine. I am not you nephew. I will not be soft on you."

"Yes my lord. I will do as you ask." Agravaine relented and joined the men who had volunteer. He looked at the others and sighed.

The king pointed at two more noblemen. He turned to the group. "You ride as the sun sets. I want that dragon dead and don't come back until he is."

Lord Agravaine went to put on his armor and join the others in the courtyard.

Kilgharrah circled the castle until he spotted Agravaine. He chuckled to himself. He moved to a safe place until the group of men sent by Odin came looking for him.

The dragon didn't have to wait long. The group of men took up positions in a large field near the castle. They stood ready to do battle with him. Little did they know, he only had one target that night and the rest would be spared from death.

Lord Agravaine took up a position near the tree line. He wanted to be able to find cover as soon the dragon appeared.

Kilgharrah flew silently until he came up behind his target. Before he could be seen by the other men, the dragon breathed fire down on his target.

The other men turned to fire arrows and spears at the dragon. Most of the projectiles missed the dragon as he flew by.

Kilgharrah made one more pass high enough that he wasn't hit but low enough that he could confirm that Lord Agravaine was dead.

Once Lord Agravaine's death was confirmed, the dragon flew directly for Camelot. His task was complete so he had no need to stay.

The dragon hid out of sight until night fall. He dropped into the cavern and waited for Merlin to come to him.


	52. The King's Sword

**Summary:** Merlin has a sword made for Arthur

 **Prompt:** 307 Photo prompt

~X~

 **The King's Sword**

Merlin left Morgana sitting in bed in her chambers with Gwen. They were talking about new plans for his and Morgana's wedding. They were ironing out details as soon as Morgana was strong enough to walk on her own.

Merlin had some things he needed to take care of. There were still several crates that hadn't been unpacked from King Thomas.

Merlin started on the crates with armory markings. He unpacked several crates of chain mail and sets of armor. when he came to a crate with three carved chests in a crate.

Merlin pulled one of the chests out of the crate. He opened the longest one. Inside and there was a sword with an ornate hilt.

Merlin lifted it out and smiled. He wrapped the sword in a discarded cloak and took it to the catacombs then down to the dragon's cavern.

"Dragon, are you here?" Merlin looked around.

"Yes. Merlin I came back as soon as I can." The dragon floated down to rest on an outcropping. "What is it now? I was sleeping."

"I want you to do something for me." Merlin held out the sword. "Arthur is king now. He needs a sword befitting of a king."

"You brought it here for me to burnish it with magick didn't you?" The dragon looked at the sword. "A sword burnished with my breath will be invincible. If Arthur wields such a weapon, he will be nearly unstoppable warrior."

"Yes. I cannot be at his side every minute. He needs a sword that will protect him." Merlin held out the sword.

The dragon pulled the sword from Merlin's grasp and into the space between him. "You are sure?"

"I am." Merlin nodded.

The dragon breathed on the sword until it glowed golden. He held it with his magick until it cooled. When it was cooled, he sent it to Merlin's hand. "I have done as you asked. How will you present it to Arthur?"

"King Thomas gave me a way. The sword was part of the wedding gifts he brought." Merlin explained. "Thank you."

Merlin left and went back to get the wooden chest the sword had come with. He put it in the chest and took it along with the other smaller chests to Arthur's chambers.

He checked the two smaller chests. Each one contained a crown.

Arthur walked into the chambers. "What are they?"

"Crowns for you and Gwen. There is a sword here too. It's meant for a king." Merlin opened the chest to show him.

"Good job that I'm king then." Arthur smiled and picked up the sword. "Perfect balance." Arthur flicked it around. "I have never held a sword like this. It's almost as if it was made for me. Did you do something to it?"

"Like what?" Merlin leaned against the table.

"Did you put magick in it?" Arthur looked at the blade.

"No I didn't." Merlin shook his head. "I didn't do anything to the sword. Maybe the druids…"

"Hmm. The druids." Arthur squinted at the edge. "That is probably where it came from."


	53. Magick Has Returned

**Summary:** Merlin answers to the council for showing his magick

 **Prompt:** 308 Song Prompt ("This Is Me" by Keala Settle)

~X~

 **Magick Has Returned**

It was the first council meeting after Merlin showed his magick in public. The council members were arguing when Arthur and Merlin entered the council chambers.

"Sire." Gaius bowed to let them know that Arthur was there.

"Let's get stared, shall we?" Arthur walked to the head of the table and sat down. "The queen is keeping my sister company so we shall start without her."

The council members sat down around the table. They looked uncomfortable.

Lord Baldrick eyed Merlin. "Sire, do you think it is wise to allow the sorcerer to attend a council meeting?"

"Merlin has been to almost every council meeting that I have attended. You had no problem with him then and I see no problem with him attending now." Arthur frowned.

"That was because he hid his true identity from all of us. Although, I suspect there were a few who knew of it." Lord Baldrick looked at Gaius. "Wouldn't you agree, Gaius?"

"Yes. I did know that Merlin has magick." Gaius admitted.

"Lord Baldrick, the fact is that I trust Merlin with my very life. He has proven to be a loyal friend to me. Now that he has shown his magick in public I still feel safe in his presence." Arthur was getting a little impatient

"So he is the reason that you lifted the ban on magick, Sire?" Lord Baldrick asked.

"He is one of the reasons." Arthur stared down the man. "I have seen that magick can be used for good. It is not evil. The person that wields it with the intent to do harm is the evil."

Lord Baldrick glanced around the table. "Your father…"

"Is dead and I am king!" Arthur pounded the table. "Do not question me further."

The chastised lord looked down at the table. "Forgive me Sire."

Arthur turned to Merlin, who was standing beside him. "Merlin take a seat."

"What?" Merlin frowned.

"Consider yourself my advisor on magick." Arthur pointed to an empty chair. "Sit down."

"Arthur, just because I have magick doesn't mean I am an expert." Merlin sat down. "I can only tell you of my experience as a sorcerer in Camelot."

"Then tell us." Arthur nodded.

"When I came to Camelot, I had to hide who I was in the shadows. I was never able to be my complete self. I knew that if I was found out that Uther would take great pleasure in executing me. I had to be careful. Extremely careful. That doesn't mean that I didn't use my magick to protect Arthur and even Uther at times. I did what I had to do to make sure this kingdom, my home, didn't fall from those that would see it in ashes. My loyalty is to Arthur and Camelot. I think I have shown that to be true."

"Yes Merlin. You have." Arthur looked around the table. "Is there any here who still has doubt in Merlin's loyalty?"

The council members looked at each other and shook their heads.

Lord Baldrick raised his finger. "I do have one question."

Merlin glanced at Arthur then back at the older man. "What is your question?"

"Are you the only sorcerer in Camelot?" Lord Baldrick asked.

"No. I am not." Merlin looked at Arthur for permission.

"Go ahead, Merlin. Tell them." Arthur leaned back in his seat.

"Besides myself, there are three others." Merlin looked at Gaius. "Gaius has limited abilities. His magick is weak from lack of use." Merlin paused. "Lady Morgana is a seer. Her magick is growing and her control is less that reliable. There is one other. A child still in the womb. My son by the Lady Morgana." Merlin looked at Arthur. "Those are the ones known to me. I believe there may be more now that those with magick will be able to come out of the shadows and be who they truly are."

"Sire, if I may?" Gaius spoke up. Merlin is not being entirely truthful in his representation of his magick." Gaius looked at Merlin. The Druids call him Emrys. They believe that he is the most powerful sorcerer that will ever be. He has shown great power and great compassion since he has come to Camelot. Merlin is truly the most powerful sorcerer that I have ever seen and, as you all know, I was around during the Great Purge. We are fortunate that Merlin is a true friend to Arthur and Camelot.

The council members were shocked into silence.

"As soon as my sister is back on her feet, she and Merlin will be wed. I will be giving Merlin the status of freeman and appointing him to this council on a full time basis." Arthur looked around the table. "If there are no other questions or no other business, I would like to get some training in." Arthur looked around the table. No one spoke up. "Dismissed."

The council members cleared the room in record time. Arthur Gaius and Merlin were left alone at the table.

Merlin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I can finally be myself. I am free. I never thought this day would ever come."

Arthur looked at Gaius. "With the ban lifted, you are free to practice magick again as well, Gaius."

"I think I will leave the magick to the younger ones, Sire. I fear my magick would be inadequate compared to them." Gaius stood up and bowed his head. "Merlin, just because your magick is known, don't forget that you still have your duties."

Merlin nodded. "I know and thank you, Gaius, for what you said."

Gaius smiled and left them alone.

"He's right Merlin. The stables need mucking." Arthur stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Better get to it."

Merlin laughed. "Yes Sire."


	54. Perfect Day for Love

**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana finally have their wedding day

 **Prompt:** 311\. Song Prompt "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran

~X~

 **Perfect Day for Love**

Gwen waited outside the door of the throne room for Arthur. They were going to walk in together and he was running late.

Today was a special occasion. It was merlin and morganas wedding day. Gaius had finally agreed to let Morgana out of bed to get married.

Everyone rushed to get things back on track for the wedding. It was an exciting day all over Camelot.

Finally, Arthur came down the corridor pulling at his armor with a frown on his face. "Guinevere, I'm going to sack that new manservant of mine. He's done something to my armor. Something feels wrong and I can't figure out what it is."

Gwen turned him around and checked the bindings. "Here! This one is too tight and its opposite is too loose. It's making your breastplate crooked."

"How is it that you know so much about armor?" Arthur whispered in her ear as Gwen tugged the strap tighter.

"I have a brother and a father that live in theirs as much as you do yours." Gwen patted his chest. "All better."

Arthur leaned down for a quick kiss. "Much."

Morgana walked slowly towards them. "Am i interrupting something?"

"No." Arthur smiled. "You look beautiful."

"The seamstress had to make it bigger again." Morgana looked down at the white lace dress. "I'm getting bigger by the moment, it seems."

"I wasn't going to say but…." Arthur winced as Gwen squeezed his hand.

"Is Merlin waiting?" Morgana glanced at the door.

"Yes. He and Gaius are already waiting inside." Gwen started to pull Arthur to the door. "Let's get them married, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at Morgana before Gwen pulled him all the way to the door.

The doors opened and Arthur and Gwen walked inside. The doors closed again, leaving Morgana in the anteroom alone.

Morgana put her hands on her rounded belly. "Your father and I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to tell you all about this day. It will be one of the happiest in my life."

The doors opened and Morgana smoothed her dress before walking into the throne room. She walked slowly up the aisle to Merlin.

Merlin reached for her hand and walked with her to where Sir Geoffrey was standing with the garland to bind their hands.

"Hello" Morgana whispered.

Merlin smiled. "You look perfect, love." He bit his lip for a "You would say that if I looked a mess and you know it."

"Because I love you. You're the someone for me and I'm the someone for you." Merlin grinned.

Sir Geoffrey cleared his throat.

Merlin and Morgana looked up just in time to see Arthur giving them an impatient glare.

Dearly beloved, lords and ladies, people of Camelot We are here to unite the Lady Morgana to Merlin of Ealdor, the King's advisor on magick." Sir Geoffrey started his speech.

Merlin and Morgana joined hands and looked into each other's eyes. They didn't hear anything but the beating of two hearts in love.


	55. Lovely Memories

**Summary:** Hunith tells Merlin about a memory that she has about his father.

 **Prompt:** 312\. Art Prompt (In Your Arms by michaelssw0rd)

~X~

 **Lovely Memories**

Merlin spotted his mother standing alone during the wedding feast. He walked over to her and cleared his throat.

"Oh Merlin." Hunith smiled as she turned to face him. "It was a lovely wedding."

"Then why are you so sad?" Merlin took his mother's hand. "Tell me. Are you upset about something?"

"I was just thinking about your father. He and I used to dance sometimes." Hunith explained. "He would hum as we swayed. Seeing you and Morgana dancing made me think of it."

"You've never talked about my father before. I always assumed you were angry with him." Merlin took a breath. "He did abandon you."

"It wasn't his choice. Uther was hunting him and he wanted to keep me safe." Hunith stroked Merlin's cheek. "He didn't know about you when he left. We did just fine on our own, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." Merlin smiled. "I'm an advisor to the King and you're about to be a grandmother. I think we have done quite well."

"I would have never imagined that Uther's son would be the one to lift the ban on magick in Camelot." Hunith shook her head. "It was still too late for your father."

"Arthur didn't really have a choice because of Morgana." Merlin glanced over to where his new bride was sitting. "It's a good thing that he loves his sister. All three of us would be dead if he didn't."

"I should thank him for having seen sense." Hunith smiled. "I should go get some sleep. It's late. Your bride should get some rest as well."

"I'll get her underway as soon as I say goodnight to you." Merlin kissed his mother's cheek. "Good night Mother."

"Good night Merlin." Hunith hugged him. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked toward the door and turned the corner.

Merlin waited until she was out of sight before going to Morgana. He watched as she talked to Gwen about something that made her laugh.

Morgana took a sip from her goblet and gave him a questioning look as he approached.

"We need to get you to bed Morgana. It's getting late." Merlin kissed her on the cheek.

"Merlin, I don't think I'm up to doing …."

Merlin chuckled. "You and I need some rest. We have been busy the last few days. Come along. We need to go."

Arthur leaned over and looked at Morgana and Merlin. "Do we need to witness anything Merlin?"

Morgana glared at her brother and patted her rounding belly. "I think it's too late for that."

Gwen patted Arthur on his arm. "Behave Arthur."

Merlin helped Morgana to her feet and they waved as they left the hall.

Morgana leaned on Merlin's arm. "What is that look about?"

"My mother told me something about my father." Merlin took a breath. "Sometimes, I wonder what if he hadn't had to leave us. I wonder if things had been different."

"I would think so." Morgana gave his arm a squeeze. "I may not have ever met you and we would never have our baby. Your mother gave you a good life and I'm sure she is proud of how you turned out."

Merlin nodded as they started up the stairs to their chambers. "I'm glad things turned out the way it did."


	56. Royal Duty

**Summary:** Arthur feels the weight of the crown.

 **Prompt:** 313\. Art Prompt I've got you in the palm of my lfb72

~X~

 **Royal Duty**

Arthur stood on the battlement overlooking the lower town. There was a soft warm breeze with the promise of spring blowing his cloak out behind him. He was deep in thought and didn't hear Gwen approach him.

Gwen cleared her throat and Arthur smiled at her.

"I know that look of worry on your brow but i do not know why it should be there." Gwen slipped her hand into his. "What has you troubled?"

"I received word that my uncle has fallen while battling a dragon. Odin said it was odd that the dragon seemed to target my uncle then it just disappeared." Arthur looked at Gwen. "Did I do the right thing in lifting the ban on magick?"

"Yes. It was a dragon not a sorcerer that killed your uncle. No one can control such a beast." Gwen leaned her head against his shoulder. "Stop worrying. Merlin and Morgana are tucked up in their cottage. The kingdom is quiet and at peace. You should be happy."

"I am a king, Guinevere. I hold the fate of my kingdom and its people in my very palm." Arthur held out his hand and stared at it. The seal ring caught the light. "It is the great responsibility of all kings and queens. Even in this time of peace i feel the weight of it all. It is what we as royals are born into. It is our sacred obligation."

"I think you should set aside time to be just a man and husband." Gwen smiled. "Cast off this great weight for a few hours every day."

"I would love to be able to do that." Arthur looked into her eyes. "Do we have good news yet?"

Gwen shook her head. "No news. I am not with child yet." "We should take a walk. You need to relax."

Arthur smiled. "I cannot refuse a walk with you." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "The garden or the woodland path?"

"I think we should go into the woods. You and i have always found great use of a tree on our walks." Gwen pulled him towards the door. "Who knows we may find one that is lucky for us."

"I like how you think, Guinevere." Arthur allowed her to lead him inside but not before he took one last look of the kingdom he held in the palm of his hand.

Gaius knocked on the cottage door and waited impatiently for Merlin to open it.

"Hello Gaius." Merlin let him in.

"The king has received word of his uncle's death. He believes it a act of fate." Gaius told him as soon as the door was closed. "I wasn't going to tell him otherwise."

"Good. It's handled and now we can all get on with our lives." Merlin took a deep breath.

Morgana came from behind the curtain where she had been resting. "Arthur doesn't know you're a dragon lord? Merlin, there will be trouble when he discovers it."

"I doubt he will shed many tears over his uncle, Love." Merlin held out his arms for her. "He is king and he will have other concerns to deal with."

Morgana nodded. "You're right. Let's say nothing more of it unless Arthur brings it up."

Gaius nodded. "My lady you need to rest. You need to return to bed."

"I'm going." Morgana kissed merlin on the cheek and went back to bed.

"Don't worry." Merlin went over and opened the door.

"I always worry. It's in my nature." Gaius shrugged. "She needs her rest. I will see you tomorrow morning for study."

Merlin nodded.


	57. The New Royalty

**Summary:** Life has changed in the new Camelot

 **Prompt:** 315\. Art Prompt (Morning Light by gabriellajane)

~X~

The New Royalty

The days and nights pass until the Summer Solstice is just a few weeks away. Morgana had given birth to a healthy baby boy on a warm morning at the end of May. She and the baby were asleep in the other room as Merlin mixed potions at his work bench.

Merlin peeked through the doorway as he walked over to get a tincture from the shelf. He smiled as he returned to the bubbling glass jar over the candle flame. He poured a few drops in and looked at the book of remedies open on the bench.

Arthur entered without knocking and sat down on a nearby stool. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm making a salve for Sir Geoffrey. His joints are giving him pain." Merlin looked at the King sitting in his house. "What are you doing here?"

"Guinevere is resting and I wanted someone to talk to." Arthur shifted on the stool. "I really don't know how you managed, Merlin. Morgana is not as …. gentle as the Queen. She must have seriously been a pain in your …."

"Arthur she might hear you." Merlin pointed to the bed chamber. Merlin glanced over his shoulder. "Is Gwen mad at you again?"

"I have no idea what I've done, Merlin." Arthur threw up his hands in frustration. "Please tell me this is just because she is with child."

Merlin chuckled. "I'm not sure. She has always had a temper when it comes to you. Did she tell you to go sleep in the stables again?" Merlin chuckled. "That was priceless."

"I smelled like horse dung and I didn't get any sleep at all." Arthur sighed. "The horses were laughing at me."

Merlin put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Arthur glared at him. "It's not funny, Merlin. I'm the king."

Merlin grinned. "It was very funny. You had straw in your hair."

"Shut up!" Arthur rubbed his face. "So, you think its temporary?"

"I'd say it's permanent. She is married to you after all." Merlin took his medicine off the heat and blew out the candle. "Arthur, she did have a good reason. You were drunk. Morgana would have thrown a fit if I had come home in that state."

"I was celebrating with the knights. I'm about to be a father." Arthur shrugged. I didn't think I was that drunk."

"Really?" Merlin shook his head and grinned. "You couldn't even walk. Percival carried you back to the castle from the pub and he carried you to the stables when Gwen threw you out of your chambers. Gwaine and Leon bet on if she was going to put you in the stocks."

"What?" Arthur scowled. "They didn't. She would never."

Merlin laughed. If she could send you in the stables, then she just might put you in the stocks. My advice is no more coming home drunk from the pub until she gives birth. Try to behave. Gwen needs to keep calm."

Arthur sighed. "I'll do better."

"See that you do." Merlin wagged his finger at Arthur. "With Gaius retiring, I don't need her to get upset. I have enough to do already."

"When does he leave for Ealdor?" Arthur asked.

"At the end of the week. The butcher's youngest son, Teddy is going to come help me by making deliveries after he finishes clearing up at his father's shop. That will give me time to spend with Morgana and my son."

"You're all grown up, Merlin." Arthur smiled. "We both are. This isn't exactly what I thought being royal would be. Still, it isn't bad."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder. "It's not bad at all. We have good women to love us and a purpose for our lives. We are very lucky indeed." Merlin wiped his hands. "You better go make up with Gwen. Morgana and the baby will be awake soon and I will have my hands full."

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur got up and walked to the door. He looked back. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Merlin bowed his head. "Sire."

Arthur walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Camelot was changing and so was he. He let the morning sunshine hit his face. The future was as bright as the sun.


End file.
